


The Things Peter Pan Will Do

by WinterWidow22



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan does little things to show you he appreciates you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flowers That Grow

Being taken to Neverland was a mistake. The shadow that came grabbed you by mistake, and kept flying anyway. You flew for hours until you hit an island and it dropped you on the beach. It wasn't the safest island from what you could see, it was incredibly dark and everywhere you turned there were bushes and vines and it was hot. As you tried to get back to the beach, you could hear music being played. You followed the sound to a camp; at the camp you saw boys of all different ages dancing around a campfire. They all stopped, they all stared and then one boy, he looked older than the rest and was probably the leader of the group, came up to you. 

"Who are you?" He asked you, he had a British accent. 

"I'm (Y/N)..who are you exactly? And where am I?" You asked back, maybe you were dreaming, maybe you would wake up and completely forget all this. 

"Peter. Peter Pan and this is Neverland..." 

It was those few simple words that completely changed your life. Pan wanted you to stay, he was always amazed that you could hear his music, but he wasn't surprised. "Anyone who's lost can hear it, it's just....strange that the shadow brought a girl," is what he first told you. He introduced you to all the boys, you sat by the campfires, listened to stories, most which sounded made up, but then soon felt as if Neverland were a home and a dreamland. You felt home with the boys, but the wonders of the island made it a dreamland. 

Pan showed you the waterfalls, flew you to the top of the cliffs to see the whole island, and showed you what you can do when you really believe in the islands power. He let you explore at night, knowing about your love for the stars and knowing how you liked to listen to the ocean when it was calm. You would often be laying on top of smaller cliffs staring into the sky, admiring how bright the stars shined. There were nights where Pan would join you and tell you the names of the constellations. Those lazy nights with him were nice, and what made you appreciate him a little more. The nights by the ocean were different. The first night you had no idea he was watching you, bot that you had been doing anything, you were just sitting and listening to the waves. The second time you were going to do the same thing, but this time you sat a little closer to the water. You were fine until the mermaids tried to grab you. You screamed so loud and you were lucky Pan had been around the water. He grabbed your arm and flew the both of you out of the water, the mermaid left scars on your ankles that never faded, it was your first scar, but it wasn't your last. You were sure Pan was going to yell at you like he had done the Lost Boys numerous times before, but he didn't. He fixed your wounds before they got worse and then left without another word. pan didn't speak to you for a few weeks after that and you didn't go down to the water for a while. You kept your distance and it wasn't until you were sitting by the camp admiring a small flower that you had never seen on Neverland that Pan came over to you. 

"Have you ever seen those before (Y/N)?" He asked quietly. "No never, I love it. It's so small, quite cute actually, I never realized how much I've missed them." You replied back, then he disappeared again. 

Pan came to your tent a few nights later and asked for you to come with him. You agreed, but never imagined what he showed you. He brought you to what used to be an open field, just miles of grass. When you got there, it was filled with flowers from all over your world, his world, and any other place you could ever hope to imagine. The colors varied, there were bright ones, dark ones, and a mix of both. You turned to him, to see him already looking at you and smiling. 

"Pan, thank you." You whispered to him, but before you could say anymore he was gone. You wandered through the field and admired most of the flowers. Most of them smelled like the island, some smelled like they did in your home, but then others did not smell like anything. You wandered through until you decided it was very late and then headed back to your tent to sleep.

Pan was not often kind, or if he was, he did not always show it. He had a way to show he cared for someone and you knew by this gesture he cared for you. It was one of the best things Pan has ever done for you.


	2. Boat Rides

You had been on Neverland long enough to adjust to the fact that time never passed, but the moon did change its position, and the sky would get brighter. You're only problem was sleeping; without proper day and night, it became harder and harder to sleep. You had been used to a sleep schedule, and your day to day events would often tire you out, but on Neverland there wasn't anything similar to that. Pan had the boys and you train, fight, play games, but feeling as if no time passed, meant you didn't feel exhausted, or even sleepy at all. Laying down used to help, but now, you were so used to it, that all you could do was stare at the top of the tent you were in. You sighed as you sat up and went outside only to be surprised to see Pan sitting on the log where the fire had just gone out. 

"(Y/N)? What are you doing awake?" 

"I cant- I haven't been able to sleep. What are you doing awake?" 

"Oddly enough, I can't sleep either. Come." He stood up and you followed him without even bother asking where you both were headed. You walked through the woods, stepping over vines and crunching leaves as you walked through the clearing until finally you stopped at the beach. The ocean was still, the only sound that could be heard were your footsteps in the sand. 

"Pan do I want to ask what we are doing?" 

"Care to take a boat ride?" You nodded and followed him down to the shore, climbing in the small boat as he began to row. You looked around, the water was a deep blue and when you looked at the sky, it was shining with stars. 

"Where are you taking us?" You voice seemed quieter, maybe only because of how calm everything else seemed. 

"Nowhere really, just a little further, then we can just float..." It didn't take long to reach that point, and when he stopped, you could see most of the island when you looked back. You both sat in silence, as you shifted to get more comfortable, trying your best not to make the small boat move too much. 

"It's so quiet out here, I like it.." He said nothing, only nodded in agreement with you and he looked away, placing his hand in the water and created small waves. You looked around once again, seeing nothing other than Skull Rock and then a vast ocean, it wasn't until Pan started talking again that you snapped out of your thoughts. 

"Why can't you sleep?" He sounded more curious than anything, he probably never had this problem before. 

"It's because there's no time here, I'm still not adjusted to it. Some days I'm exhausted, so it helps, but sleeping just won't come easy to me. Why were you awake?" 

"I-I never sleep well, never have, never will. Certain nights are different, but nights like this one I just stay awake, come to think of it I don't need to sleep, it's usually better if I do though." He didn't meet your gaze, already knowing how strange it sounded that he didn't need to sleep, but on this island it didn't really sound ridiculous.

"Do you always go and sit all the way out here?" 

"No, I only came out here now because you're awake too. I figured you wouldn't mind it, especially the silence." He grinned, knowing full well that was what you loved the most about being out here in the middle of the night. 

"It seems you do pay attention when people speak then. I remember telling that to Felix." Pan met your gaze this time and his eyes looked soft, for once you saw something new in them, something gentle instead of his usual look of determination. It was gone once he began to row again, and you felt a little disappointment. You both kept quiet, listening to the water splash and the wood creak against the tiny waves. 

"Still think you won't be able to sleep?" Pan helped you out of the boat, taking your hands in his and gently pulling you up. 

"That's a strong possibility." You joked, but he only began the walk back to camp. 

"Maybe by the time we get back you'll be able to.." 

"Do you not want me awake? I can just lay in my tent you know, if I was a bother to you I-" He stopped and turned to face you. 

"No, you weren't a bother, I swear, but I don't want you to end up like me and being up for countless nights in a row." You were baffled, you didn't even think he cared that much about you, let alone making sure you slept good. 

"I can adjust to it, it won't affect me badly Pan." That was all you said as you continued walking back to camp, only half listening to him while he explained you all should be sleeping well. He stopped once you reached the campsite, careful not to wake the others. You stood in the middle of camp with him, a little closer than you had ever planned. You could see the stray hairs on his face, the light freckles on his cheeks and if you uncrossed your arms, your hands would brush over his. 

"Can I asked why we've stopped walking..?" You whispered and he said nothing, only he made you uncross your arms and then he took your hands in his and walked into his tent. 

"You do not have to stay, but I want to make sure you sleep. You can sleep in here, and if you want, I can stay." You were so shocked by the gesture you said nothing. You sat down on the bed, took off your shoes. 

"No, stay, please?" He nodded and you felt the bed sink next to you as you laid now, he pulled you close and ran his fingers through your hair, doing anything he could to get you to relax. You mumbled out a thank you to him and in return he pulled you closer, making sure to keep you warm and safe.


	3. The Joke Is On You

You'd grown accustomed to Neverland now, the feeling of no time passing, the way the sky slowly would get darker, and the way the sun came up over the horizon. What you had yet to get used to was the Lost Boys. Their jokes, pranks and their training slowly took its toll on you. They didn't realize it, but they often excluded you from what they did daily, only Felix and Devin kept you informed on what had happened and Felix worked with training you. Pan on the other hand was the one who pulled the pranks on you and surprisingly most of them were harmless. He would often switch the way your tent was set up, putting the bed and dresser on opposite sides, he would put things just too high on a shelf and his favorite was hide and seek, often taking one thing of yours and hiding it in another tent. Although they were completely harmless, they did get old. Pan must have sensed you being bored with them the day you stopped reacting to them. You had been sitting in the sand on the beach when Pan appeared next to you. 

"Hello Pan" 

"(Y/N)" 

"Should I ask what it is you need?" 

"I'd like to know why you seem bored" He stared at the water and something in his tone meant that he wasn't leaving until you gave him answers. 

"Well, I am, a little..." 

"Care for a new game then?" 

"Yes" You stood up and followed him back to camp wondering what on earth he could have planned. He gathered the boys and separated you into even teams, he put you on Felix's team, and then explained what the game was. The object of the game was for one team to completely prank the other. Any kinds of pranks were on, so you and the rest of the boys were all excited. Your base was back at the beach and you all sat in a circle, you next to Felix, and the rest of the boys surrounding you. 

 

"We should hide their clothes.." 

"No, we should throw water balloons.." 

"Or we could do both.." Felix's voice interrupted theirs and they cheered him. They began to think of how they could carry out their plan, but they soon realized it wouldn't work. 

"If you want to hit them with water balloons, you're going to need a distraction-" 

"(Y/N)! That's a great idea- you distract Pan, I'll distra-" 

"Whoa whoa- why me?" The boys stared at you as if you were crazy. They were quiet for a few minutes, all looking at each other, like they were deciding who was going to say it first. It was finally Felix that broke the silence. 

"Pan...well, cares for you quite a lot- he just would be a little less on guard if it were you..." You sat there quiet for a moment, but nodded nonetheless, and listened as they explained the plan and suddenly you had an amazing idea for a distraction. The plan was agreed upon, but as night fell you all went to sleep. Surprisingly, none of Pan's group did anything to you or the boys, but you realized you spoke too soon as you were walking through the forests and suddenly one of the younger boys came running towards you all; He seemed panicked, and Felix knelt beside him to try and see what was wrong, as soon as he caught his breath, he whistled loudly and out came the rest of the boys, two grabbed for your cloak, and others ran for the boys weapons, and soon you were all scattered. After about twenty minutes of walking alone, you found Felix, who had mud on his clothes and his hair was even messier than before. You couldn't help but giggle at the sight. 

"I take it Pan's team isn't playing nice?" He shook his head and pulled one full balloon of water from his sleeve. He titled his head and you followed his gaze, only to see that you were standing right next to Pan's tent. You read his mind, Pan's tent was large, and on the other side was a window, you would signal Felix when the time was right and he would hit Pan, right when he wasn't expecting it. You waited a little while in his tent, you went over the signal with Felix and made sure Pan wouldn't be able to see him behind the trees. He came in, and his shirt was soaked, and he stood in shock for a moment when he saw you. 

"Oh, hey (Y/N), didn't realize you'd be in here.." 

"Yeah, just thought I'd stop by...you got us good with that ambush earlier." 

"I knew we would- now tell me.." He sat down on the bed next to you, maybe too close, or maybe he always did and you haven't even noticed until now simply because the boys said something. His hand lingered near yours, but didn't quite reach yours. 

"(Y/N) why did you come? Not that I mind, but you're never here.." 

"I- I wanted to ask you a question, about something the boys had said to me yesterday.." You stood up, his gaze followed you, he seemed curious. 

"Did they now?" 

"Yes, I just- they said that you're fond of me, of course it's ridiculous I know but-"

"No, it's not.." For a second, he sounded sincere and you were caught off guard before remembering what you were doing.

"Pan, you don't need to lie I know and one more thing....Felix now!" You dropped to the floor and heard the balloon hit Pan before he even realized what had happened and Felix came in and joined you in laughing. 

"You win- you win, this round, the game isn't over yet." Felix left to tell the team of their small victory and plan the next attack, but Pan held you back for a second. 

"Did you need something Pan?"

"Yes- I am fond of you. Now go. Don't tell the boys I said that either." He looked down and then nudged you forward, but before you left you kissed his cheek. 

"Thanks for letting us win this one..I know how much you hate to lose" You didn't say much else as you walked out, but you quickly looked back to see a small smile on his face and his cheeks were pink.


	4. Nightmares

In all honesty, you've never been one for sleeping through a full night, even back home, with Neverland it was no different; you slept maybe hours a time, but then you would wake up for a few before being able to sleep again, and luckily Pan hadn't brought up your sleeping habits since your boat ride. However, you debated about telling him, often at night you would wake up sweating and remembering parts of a nightmare and sometimes they bothered you throughout the day, making you extremely distracted. You had hoped he wouldn't, but of course he did and as soon as he could, he brought it up. 

"(Y/N)- you haven't been sleeping" He eyed you suspiciously as he spoke, more than likely noticing the dark circles under your eyes. 

"I have- just not well that's all, it's fine Pan please don't-" 

"No this isn't fine at all..." 

He said nothing more and oddly enough he walked away and continued to do whatever he had been doing. The day went on, you and Felix gathered firewood for the next few days and soon enough it was getting late, most of the boys getting tired and one by one going to sleep. You, Felix and Pan were the only three left awake, and as the fire died, Felix went to sleep, and now it was silent. You played with your hands as he sat across you, you could feel his eyes on you and finally you spoke up. 

"Pan I feel you staring.." You looked up and met his eye. 

"I'm thinking what I can do to help you sleep." 

"Well, not staring at me would help.."

He laughed, but stood up, motioning for you to follow. You two walked through the forest for a little while and before you knew it, you were back at your tent; to your surprise he came in with you. You plopped down on the bed and stared up at him. 

"Would you mind if I joined you? I-I want to make sure you start sleeping through the night" 

You nodded, but felt your cheeks slightly heat up; you didn't forget what Pan had said about him being fond of you either. As he laid down close to you, he put one arm under the pillow and the other over your waist. You closed your eyes and tried to sleep; about two hours went by. Pan was sound asleep, a soft snore escaped his lips and you nudged closer to him, partially enjoying the warmth he gave off and more because you wanted to be next to him, part of you wanted him to sleep in here every night, but you had a feeling it could never happen. You finally fell asleep, but the nightmare you had was one you wouldn't soon be forgetting. 

 

**  
You were standing on the beach, the water was rough, as if a storm were approaching and from behind you there was a sound. When you turned, Pan was standing there, giving you a death glare and then appeared his shadow. The thunder boomed and it began to rain, you almost didn't hear him, but then he was right in front of you. 

"You are leaving. Never return here." 

"No! Pan p-please just- you can't I have no where to go!" 

"Not my problem. See you've become something I really can't have- a soft spot- so the only way to get rid of it, is to get rid of you." 

He sounded cold and distant, so heartless towards you, something you never experienced before despite knowing for a fact that he could be that way. He watched as he tears streamed down your face but he ordered the shadow to take you anyway. 

"Pan no please! Don't do this-"  
**

"(Y/N)- (Y/N)! Wake up! It's not real, none of it's real!" 

Pan's voice echoed in your mind as you shot up in bed, panting and shaking; it took you a moment to figure out jut where you were and you had never been so relieved to be on Neverland. As you began to calm down you turned your head to see Pan already looking at you with concern filled eyes. You couldn't look at him without remembering every detail of your dream, the hate in his eyes, the coldness of his tone, everything was still so fresh. You turned toward him and to your surprise he hugged you and slowly ran a hand through your hair. 

"I won't send you away"

It was all he had said but it was enough to make you lose it. You buried your head in his shoulder and began to cry, he said nothing instead he only held you tighter and hoped for you to calm down. He kept whispering over and over how you were going to be okay, but it didn't help. You were in his arms for a long time until you finally pulled away, keeping your head down; You turned your back to him and tried to go back to sleep, you were sure Pan would stay, but he left you. Hours later you were woken up by Felix who had brought you leftover breakfast and once you finished, he took you to where the rest of the boys were, which had been a rather large clearing and as usual, they were sword fighting. Once Pan caught your eye he came right over to you. 

"Pan, thank you for last night-" 

"Don't worry about it. Did you sleep at all?" 

"I did." 

He nodded and told the boys to begin making their way back to camp, he made sure you two were in the back and away from everyone, then as you both began walking back to camp he intertwined your fingers together. Your cheeks heated up and you felt him gently squeeze your hand; he sat next to you all night long and then finally you knew you had to sleep. Pan walked with you and once you arrived at you tent he handed you a small vile filled with a green liquid. 

"It will help you sleep, but there is a side effect, it also works as a truth serum, try your best to just go to sleep and ignore anything else." 

"Thanks Pan" 

He nodded and left you alone, the liquid tasted disgusting but it made you extremely tired. You slept for a long time, more than you had ever been used to, so when you woke up very early in the morning finally feeling well rested it made you happy. Pan was right though, you did have a truth to confess and it was to him. You couldn't fight it anymore, you had to tell him. You walked to his tent but he wasn't there; you walked down towards the shore but didn't set foot on the sand, but he wasn't even there. You decided to take a break and sit on one of the higher rocks and wait for the sun to fully rise. 

"You're up early..." 

His voice scared you half to death and when he saw you jump he laughed. You stood up and took a breathe as you met his gaze. 

"I've been looking for you.." 

"Have you been looking for me because you feel the need to tell me something?" 

"How'd you know? 

"Well love I do remember telling you that potion has a truth effect..." He said as he gave you a soft smile and shook his head

"But you need to know.." You somehow managed to get closer to him now, if you titled your head up your noses would brush; you put your hands on his chest and felt him take a deep breathe. 

"Go on then. Tell me" He whispered, and everything around you seemed to freeze; you looked up at him, his lips were slightly parted and his green eyes stared into yours. You could slowly feel the potion wearing off but you had to tell him. 

"I want to kiss you and I've wanted to for a while now, I've been too nervous to tell you because I thought you would-" 

He kissed you, his lips were soft and one of his hands traced up your body until finally he was cupping your face. You felt his other hand on your waist first then he squeezed your ass causing you to moan and you could feel the smirk on his lips before you even saw it. He pulled away and you were left breathless staring into those dark lust filled eyes. 

"Remind me to tell you to kiss me sooner..." You moved the hair from your face and smiled at the ground. 

"Oh believe me- I will." He grabbed your hand and you two walked through the forest and for once in a very long time, no matter what happened that day, nothing was going to kill your good mood.


	5. A Pirates Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -some smut but not much  
> (I cant really write it oops)

It's been three weeks since that kiss with Pan and he has hardly said a word to you; often he would be gone most of the day and only appear at night when you were falling asleep. He stayed with you most nights which you appreciated greatly, but he wasn't sleeping and you noticed more and more bruises and cuts on him. He tossed and turned a lot, and without realizing woke you up a lot. He got up early in the morning and took half the lost boys with him then was gone. For an unknown reason Felix began training you in sword fighting instead of your usual bow and arrow, and that was when your suspicions began. 

"Tell me Felix, why are you teaching me to fight with a sword? What do you know?" 

"Nothing! Really- stop giving me that doubtful look..." 

"Felix- it's Pan...they.. got to him.." Devin came running in breathless, cuts along his hands and a small gash on the side of his face. You'd never seen Felix panic before, and if he was, you should have been.

"One of you are going to tell me exactly what is going on.." 

They gave each other a doubtful glance and it was only when you took one step closer and threatened them with your sword that Devin gave in. 

"Alright- Pan's fighting pirates, that's why he isn't around as much, he only took certain boys with him to fight, the rest of us are supposed to stay back and guard the camp- ouch!" 

Felix elbowed him in the arm and then turned his attention back to you but once he saw the annoyed and slightly angry look in your eye he gave in. He grabbed your arm and led you back to camp, looking over his shoulder every 5 minutes and checking all around the pair of you. Devin trailed behind you, but then veered off towards the beach. Finally you arrived back and turned toward him expectantly. 

"Alright- don't freak out right away- the pirates, they had this spell or potion and it's really powerful. Pan's been fighting them all this time trying to get them to leave, we have no idea who they are and neither does Pan, we have no idea how they got it but once Pan saw it he recognized it. It makes anyone it's used on hate anyone they used to care for and well...uh...they got Pan..." 

"We're going to die" 

Felix looked away with wide eyes and then you realized Pan must have been behind the two of you. You turned slowly, dreading what was to come, Felix stood beside you extremely still, and finally you saw Pan. He stood tall, a menacing look in his eyes, and in his hand was a bloody sword. You were frozen in place, you had never seen him in this way before and now he was more than likely going to kill the both of you. What made it worse was then Pan actually used magic to keep you and Felix still. He circled around the two of you, laughing. 

"Well- this is going to be fun. My two 'favorite' people on the island, right in front of me, defenseless...oh the fun we are going to have.."

"Pan- you don't have to do this.." 

"Oh but Felix I do; it's all part of my game an-" 

He froze in place and suddenly you and Felix were free. It was Devin, he found squid ink, but the effects didn't last long, but he seemed to have a lot of it. You and Felix sent Devin back to camp to calm the other boys while you both figured out what to do with Pan. It took about two minutes for the squid ink to wear off which didn't help much since it didn't keep Pan quiet. 

"Come on- this won't hold me and when I am free I'm starting my game with you-" He looked at you with a menacing look in his eye, you could feel your stomach was in knots, he could do anything to you. 

"Alright look we can make something here but it would take a while and I'm not even sure it would work. I'll go tell the boys and have them help me, (Y/N), if you can keep him here, if not, just run." Felix looked at you sadly and began to walk away to find the others. 

"Fine and Felix- go to the caves it looks like there's going to be a storm." 

He nodded and left. Pan was right, that squid ink would hold him for maybe a minute longer and fighting him would be impossible. You stood there and watched as it wore off, he titled his head curiously at you, almost as if he were waiting for something. Once he realized you were going to do nothing that smirk reappeared on his face and he walked over to you, but all you did was look at him expectantly.

"What? Are you not scared of me now?" 

"I'm terrified, but this isn't you, I want to help you, I want you back to normal.." 

"Well that just isn't happening." 

He grabbed your wrist and took you to the highest cliff overlooking the beach, the water was rough and the sky was dark, a storm was coming. He stood beside you and for a moment you thought maybe the spell wore off; sadly you were wrong. He roughly pushed you to the edge. 

"You have two choices; One, fall off the edge of that cliff or two, let the shadow take you away from here. The choice is yours but as you know- I don't like to be kept waiting." 

It started to pour the second after he finished talking, you were soaked in seconds and now it came back to you, your nightmare, it was happening. You shook your head and walked back over to him; his hair was flat and stray pieces were stuck to his forehead. 

"This wasn't an option..." 

"Yet you let it happen. You know I don't give in that easily Pan and I know you don't want me gone or else you would have pushed me off by now..." 

"Maybe I knew you would do this..." 

"You didn't..." 

His lips were parted the same way they were when you kissed him, his eyes were dark but not with anger, the spell had to be wearing off. The thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky. 

"We shouldn't be this high up..." 

His arms wrapped around your waist and now you both were in an empty camp. You looked up at him, you could see him trying to be free of the spell, you put a hand to his chest and he focus was now on you. 

"Come back to us Pan.." Your voice sounded like a hushed whisper and a small smile appeared on his face. 

"Give me a reason to." 

"Oh come on- you're important to everyone on this island Pan, you've trained them and taken them into a good home and you've given them adventure. You've taken me on boat rides, you created a whole field of flowers for me and helped me sleep- why wouldn't you want to come back? You do know you're appreciated right Pan? Tell me you do." 

You put a hand to his cheek and he leaned into the touch. There was something about the look in his eyes, it wasn't evil anymore, in fact at most he looked exhausted. He sighed and closed his eyes; you pulled him into a tight hug and felt his arms tighten around your waist and he took a deep breath. Everything seemed to stop, the rain was stopping now and the sky would be clear, the wind was gone and the forest itself was quiet. It was then you knew he was back; the spell wore off and he was himself once again. Pan heard the bushes move and he let go of you and slowly the boys came through into the camp, once Felix saw that you were alright, he motioned for the boys to come in, everything was fine. Of course when they realized he was finally free of the spell, they decided to celebrate. Pan played his pipe and smiled as the boys danced all around, happily cheering; others ate so much you weren't even sure how it was possible they weren't full. You danced for a while and then sat down to finally catch your breath; Pan sat alone and as you were about to get up, Felix sat next to you. 

"You kissed him didn't you?" His words almost made you choke on your food; he smiled at you and waited for an answer. 

"I did not kiss him to break that spell or potion or whatever it was if that's what you're implying..." 

"But then how did it wear off? What did you do...?" 

"I- just. I told him he was important to everyone here..." 

He was about to say something else, but then Pan got up and made his way over; Felix sat up a little straighter, maybe out of habit but it was the first time you ever noticed it. Pan stood in front of you and held out one hand which you didn't hesitate to take. He didn't take you far, but it was far enough just so that the boys could barley be heard anymore and the light from the fire was only a little visible. You looked at him but he looked away, something was bothering him. 

"Care to tell me why you've brought me out here Pan?"

"I wanted to apologize to you- I hurt you." 

"Pan you were under a spell it's alri-" 

"No it isn't. I almost pushed you off a cliff. A cliff. I was horrible to you and to the others and those pirates hurt the boys further, but they're gone. This won't ever happen again." 

He crossed his arms and stared at the ground. He probably hated himself for what had happened while he was under the effects of the spell, and you couldn't blame him. You only did the one thing you could think of; you cupped his face in your hands and slowly leaned up to kiss him. His kiss got rougher and he made his way down your neck until he found your sweet spot; causing you to moan loudly. Your hands wandered to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up and before you knew it you were in his tent. He pushed you onto the bed and hovered over you; your hands tangled in his hair as he roughly kissed you. You pulled at the hem of his shirt and finally he took it off. On the side of his body, right above his hips was a large gash, and surrounding it was was Dreamshade; you loudly gasped causing him to look down and finally see what had happened. 

"Well- now I know why my side hurts.." 

"Pan! You have to fix that!" 

"We are a little busy.." 

"Pan if I didn't get to finish because you were half dead I'd kill you before the Dreamshade.." 

He leaned down and placed a quick kiss to your lips before climbing off you. He winced as he put on his shirt and before he pulled it down you could see the Dreamshade spreading. If you two didn't leave soon he would be dead in a few hours.

"Why didn't you take care of this earlier Pan?" 

"To be honest I don't remember even being in contact with it- must have been the pirates. Still don't know who they were, but they escaped, they better not return." 

"They won't.." You hardly believed that yourself but for now it kept him calm. 

Finally you reached the spot with the small river of water from Neverland, you'd heard of its power but you've never seen it until today. It was clear and you could see straight to the bottom; Pan drank from it and lifted his shirt and the Dreamshade was gone; all those stories were true. 

"What's the price?" 

"Drink from here and you can't leave Neverland." 

You thought for a moment about his words and wondered who else has actually drank from it, but before anymore thoughts could cross your mind you were back at Pan's tent. He practically dragged you into bed and you collapsed beside him, your head on his chest and his hand gently stroking your hair. 

"Are you going to sleep tonight?" You half mumbled. 

"Yes love..." 

He kissed your forehead before finally nudging you off him and turning on his side; you cuddled into him, and he covered the both of you with the rest of his blanket, finally relaxing for the first time in weeks.


	6. The Shadow Made Me Do It Part 1

"You know you're going to have to tell me eventually-don't make me force you to tell me (Y/N)" 

"Felix there's a lot to tell" 

"Then start at the beginning. Don't even think of leaving anything out. Pan didn't fight for you to leave out important information." His voice was harsh and he stood with his arms crossed. 

"Alright alright. It began about a week after those pirates put that spell on Pan..." 

"That was two months ago!" He glared at you and shook his head disapprovingly and you could feel his hatred for you start to grow. 

"Shut up and let me tell the story!" 

**

** Two months ago**

You woke up tangled in between the sheets and Pan. You placed kisses all over his face in an attempt to wake him up and you were successful. He happily kissed you back before he sat up and search around the bed for his shirt. 

"You don't need a shirt..." You mumbled admiring his toned body. 

"As much as you appreciate it, I don't think the boys will.." 

He got out of bed, finally finding his shirt tossed halfway across the tent; then he ran a hand through his hair before deciding it was fine. He pulled you out of bed despite your protests and took you out early for better combat training; he took you to the field of flowers he made for you the first few weeks you were here and began showing you how to block punches, quickly get out of a tight situation and further practice with a sword. 

"Pan can I ask why all of a sudden you're doing this..?" You said breathless, after about two hours he finally let you have a break. 

"Because if I- or anyone else harms you it's better to know self defense." He did have a point, but you would never give him the satisfaction of saying he was right. 

"I never see you do this with the boys..." 

"That's because they fight with each other and figure it out themselves.." 

You shook your head and sat in the grass, gently touching the delicate flower pedals, watching him twirl the sword in his hand. He looked strange with it though, he hardly ever used it; most of the time he used his magic, but his preferred weapon of choice was the bow and arrow, just like you. Eventually he sat beside you and you two talked for a while, but then his mood changed, something must have happened on the island. 

"I'll meet you back here soon..." 

 

**

"(Y/N) I don't really care about your day in a field of flowers.." He sounded more and more annoyed as each word came out of his mouth. 

"Hey! You asked me to start from the beginning! And besides, the more important part is coming up anyway..." 

"It better be."

"Anyway we did things like that most days, he- never mind, let me get back to the point.." You avoided his gaze, afraid to find hatred where there was once a look of appreciation and happiness.

** 

It had been about ten minutes after Pan left when the shadow appeared to you. It hovered over you and you stood to face it, and if you needed to, run from it; the shadow wasn't always around but when it flew by, it almost always seemed to fly close to you. 

"What do you want with me..?" You voice shook and you mentally cursed yourself for letting the shadow know you feared it. 

"I want you gone. Or at least away. See you're a distraction to Pan and there is a bigger task that needs to be focused on, and well you, you distract him. He needs focus. I would have gotten rid of you months ago but you've been at his side for a long time." 

"I'm not going anywhere or at least not without a fight.." You pulled your sword from your belt and watched as the shadow flew just out of reach; it almost seemed to laugh at you. 

"I know you won't, you're almost as stubborn as Pan. Which is why I came up with a better plan..." 

The shadow swooped down so fast and knocked you to the ground, causing your sword to fall from your hand; it wasted no time as it hovered over you, it took your heart right out of your chest. You gasped in pain and almost fainted at the sight of your heart in its hand. You made no move against the shadow and looked it in the eyes, or well at least what could be considered eyes. 

"This is going to be fun.." Its voice echoed in your mind and then it flew away, but there was no stopping it and no telling what it would make you do. 

**

"Wait hold on- you mean to tell me that for two whole months the shadow had your heart and every single thing that happened between you, Pan and I wasn't you talking? It was all the shadow?" Felix's voice was softer now, and he sat beside you on your bed. 

"Yeah; I tried so hard to get the two of you to figure it out. Didn't Pan tell you? I think he might have known -I'm so sorry I let this happen, what happened to Pan is all my fault.." 

"No I only found out when we met in the clearing... and (Y/N) if the shadow's been controlling you this whole time it isn't your fault.." 

"There's still more to the story.." 

"Go on then.." He sat up a little straighter and sighed but listened as you spoke.

** 

So far it had been two days and the shadow hadn't done anything to you, but the moment you went to tell Pan you saw it fly by the camp, a familiar item in its hand and you shut your mouth. Your days continued as normal and it was only when you, Felix and Pan were together that the shadow took control. It made you get lost, drop firewood and often fight with the both of them back and forth. This went on for a month, the constant fights and losing things, Pan even got so tired of you that at night you slept alone back in your tent, never did the bed feel colder. The shadow completely ruined your life on Neverland. Finally Pan got tired of it and decided to talk it out, or in your case, argue. 

"I don't get it, what caused this change why can't you just tell me?!" 

You two were arguing for hours, and of course, the shadow made it so no real answers were given. All you did was shake your head at him; he came over and put his hands on your shoulders and looked into your eyes. 

"Please love, just tell me I can fix this.." 

"I want to go home. My real home." You may not have had a heart, but hearing those words would have made your heart break, no doubt it made Pan's heart break. 

"No you don't." He turned away from you and shook his head in disbelief. 

"I do" 

"No- you never have and you've had numerous nightmares about leaving, I know that nothing would change that, now I know for the past month we have all been arguing but that wouldn't push you to leave. So what is?" 

"I just want to go home.." You put your hand over where your heart would have been and when he turned back to face you he understood immediately. 

"Tell you what, we can make a deal. You live outside the camp for a month, tell me if you truly want to go home after that, but if you don't you can come back here and we can pretend this never happened." 

You were silent, you knew the shadow was thinking about every aspect of this, but you were grateful when you agreed to the deal. He sent you just outside the camp, along with your bow and arrow and a sword with a note that read 'watch out for neverbeasts..' which had been an inside joke between you and Pan, the simple gesture made you smile. You wandered around and climbed trees to sleep in. The first two weeks had passed and they were hell, the shadow constantly made you steal from the boys, their food, firewood, weapons, everything, making them all hate you. Pan tried confronting you to try and get more about who had your heart but he was unsuccessful. When you sat in the trees you heard the boys beneath you talking of pirates that had somehow gotten here without Pan knowing, then you realized that Pan thought pirates had your heart and it hurt to know you couldn't even help the boys to find who actually had it. Two more weeks passed and the shadow left you alone, giving you ample time to think of a plan of your own to get your heart back, but finding the shadow was your biggest problem, it was impossible to track. It had been the end of the second week when Felix came into the clearing and searched for you, he even got scared when you jumped from the tree. 

"Whoa, new hiding place I take it?" 

"You could say that, what are you doing here? The better firewood is that way.."

"I know, I wanted to find you actually. I want you to come back, the camp is empty without you." 

"Oh Felix I'd lov- I can't. I only have a few more days out here anyway and besides Pan would never let me in there early." You sighed, and almost panicked, the shadow was behind Felix. You slowly inched away and watched as the shadows hand threatened to squeeze your heart. 

"I knew it." 

Suddenly out of nowhere Pan appeared behind you and Felix stood at your side; the shadow came out from the bushes clutching your heart, you kept silent, not wanting to give it the satisfaction of knowing it was hurting you. 

"It took you this long to figure it out Pan. You're getting sloppy and I was right, it's because of her, she's a distraction to you. You'll never get anything done with her here, that's why I stopped taking girls to Neverland, all they do is distract you, at least the boys help you focus." 

"(Y/N) is not- nor will she ever be- a distraction and you know she won't be the only girl on this island. Let her go." 

"I'm afraid if you want her, you'll have to fight for her. Take out your sword." The shadow spoke into your heart now and with an unsteady hand you raised your sword. Felix moved first, but Pan held him back. 

"I don't want to hurt you Pan.." 

"I'm not fighting her." 

You looked at him desperately hoping he had a plan and the look of determination in his eye was enough to let you know he did, you only hoped it would work. He stood with his arms crossed in front of you, but he only looked at the shadow. 

"I know a way to knock you down without even hitting you. (Y/N) repeat after me..." The shadow flew up towards the sky until it was out of sight. You raised your sword and left a large mark on Pan's arm, Felix steadied him and grabbed Pan's sword from his belt, ready to fight you. Your voice was shaking as you spoke, repeating the words of the shadow, words that would just hurt Pan in such a way that his anger would make him forget it wasn't truly you speaking. 

"Peter Pan I don't believe in you. In Neverland. In anything." 

"Oh no.." 

Pan's face went white and he stopped completely, looking horrified at you and not even a minute later he fainted. Felix carried him back and you followed quickly, calling the boys to come over and help him. 

**

"And after I called the boys over, you told me to come here and wait so I did and well now, I suppose you know the rest.." 

"I have to go check on him.." He stood and began to walk out of your tent and you followed behind but then he stopped. "You can't come with me" 

"Felix come on, please?" 

"No- stay here. When Pan wakes up he gets to decide what to do with your heart anyway and-"

"Wait what?" 

"I told you to wait here because I went to the shadow for Pan and surprisingly the shadow gave it back.." He held up your heart so casually, all this time he's had it and now your fate was in Pan's hands, if he ever wakes up. 

"Felix give me that and let me see him" 

"I didn't want to do this and I'm so sorry, but (Y/N) stay here." 

You looked at him horrified and he looked away guiltily, you laid down on your bed and stared at nothing, you replayed the fight over and over in your head, and no matter what you couldn't get the image of Pan out of your head, the way his face drained of all color and that horrified stare in his eyes, and it made you wonder if he would ever talk to you again, or even forgive you. Felix came back, handed you your heart and told you to go see Pan, who apparently still wasn't even awake. Felix trailed behind you and inside Pan was laying on the bed, still pale as ever and for a moment you could swear he wasn't breathing. 

"Felix is he-''

"Breathing. He's breathing, but barely. I'll give you two a minute.." 

You were thankful for that, and you promised him you owed him one. You put your heart down on a smaller table, you weren't able to put it back in your chest because you didn't have magic, meaning Pan was the only one who could and he was currently unconscious. You sat on the edge of the bed, gently moving the stray hair out of his face, hoping that he would just wake up. 

"Come on Pan, please..wake up. This is all my fault I'm so sorry. I need you to wake up; I need you to know that I believe in you, in the island, in everything, Pan come on." 

"(Y/N) come on, it's late go to sleep." 

"I don't sleep well anymore and someone has to stay here for when he wakes up and you're exhausted Felix. Go to bed." You turned your head to see his eyes half open and he gave you a tired nod and disappeared. You paced for a while back and forth, looking at your glowing heart in your hand and then Pan moved. You immediately placed your heart down and walked over to him, he was still asleep but color was in his face, and now turned over on his side and began to snore softly which he always did when he was in a deep sleep, which had to mean he would wake up. You sat in a chair, bow and arrow in hand just as a precaution and just as the sun began to rise he woke up. His eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light of the room and then he looked at you. 

"How long have I been asleep..?" 

"About a day and a half? Maybe? I haven't really been paying attention- no Pan stay still- you're probably sti-" 

"I'm fine" 

The pain in his face was almost too obvious, but now wasn't the time for arguing anymore; instead you helped him sit up and avoided his gaze. He groaned as he moved, his body tensed, and you weren't sure if pain like that could go away. 

"Alright I lied. I'm not fine." 

"Yes I can see that clearly." 

"I can see you haven't put your heart back where it belongs yet.." 

"Nope" 

He sighed and tried to stand but you pushed him down, making him tell you what he wanted so you could get it for him, and eventually he caved. During the day the boys came in and saw him, Felix being the last one to go and the longest to stay. You climbed a smaller tree, keeping watch over the camp until you realized just how exhausted you were; you slept for hours and when you woke up, your back was stiff. 

"(Y/N) do you care to join us?" Pan's voice seemed to echo from where you were sitting and you slowly climbed down. Pan held out his hand for you to take and was confused by your hesitation. 

"What's the problem love?" 

"Pan you - you do remember what happened right? It's my fault why are you so..alright with everything? Aren't you angry?"

"Just take my hand will you? The foods getting cold" 

He led you into camp, hand in hand, and all the Lost Boys, who at one point hated you in the past two months, welcomed you back with open arms. They all shared their food with you, told you all that happened in the past two months, and the reason why at least five of the boys had missing fingers; never trust a boy with a sword. Pan sat beside you all night, your knees were touching and once a majority of the boys were dancing or not paying attention to you two anymore, he went back to his tent and came back with your heart in his hand. 

"I believe it's time to put this back in its place.."

"Please.." 

The pain of putting it back in your chest was mild, but then Pan cast a protective spell over you, making sure the shadow could never harm you like that again. After it was over, you headed back to your tent to finally get a real nights sleep, but Pan grabbed your arm. 

"Aren't you going to stay with me?" 

"Oh I didn't think you wanted me to but I can.." 

"Of course I do, now come on, you look exhausted." 

You plopped down on his bed for the first time in a month and a half, you missed it a lot. He joined you after tossing his shirt to the floor, and he laid on his side facing you. 

"You can look at me love, I'm not angry at you..." 

"I just don't get why. I did a horrible thing to you, we fought so much" Your voice was almost inaudible. 

"That wasn't you love, remember that alright, it was the shadow and it won't happen again. I promise. I promise.." He drifted off mumbling the word promise over and over again until finally you gave in and decided to to sleep too, maybe things between you and Pan could work, maybe they could be normal again.


	7. Lost Boys and Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of blood and cuts

It took a while, but slowly and surely things between you and Pan began to go back to normal. At first he was wary of you, and a little on edge; when he sat with you, he sat away from you completely and at night you slept completely alone, but only because you thought it was best for the both of you. He came around soon enough though, sitting close enough for you to grab his hand and interlock your fingers, and sometimes at night if he were awake, still sitting there alone you'd go out and sit with him quietly. At first he did nothing, probably assuming it was a one time thing, but every night you checked and came back to him, you couldn't give up on him. The night he finally put his arm around you was when you realized he finally began to trust you again. You leaned on his shoulder a lot, and sometimes you interlocked your fingers and rubbed your thumb slowly against his hand, you knew it helped him relax and calm down. Every night, it was quiet, the only time he spoke to you was during the day and even then it sounded distant, never did you think you two would ever go back to the way things were, but then one night he surprised you. You had been cuddled into his side, his arm slung over your shoulder, his head leaning on yours, until finally he spoke. 

"Thank you love" 

He kissed your forehead and carried you off to bed, the two of you slept in a little later than planned; It didn't bother you though. Those moments were ones of peace, ones you never thought you'd have ever again due to what had recently been going on. Pan had been talking of bringing new boys to the island, which wasn't unusual, except he seemed different about it this time, which meant he knew something. He had tried to go and get them himself, but that didn't work as he planned, so he sent the shadow but it didn't out work either, so Pan had to figure something else out. He was still distant, which made you worry and after hours of not seeing him one day, you decided to go and find him; He was at the beach, telescope in hand looking out at the open waters. 

"Who are you looking for?" 

"You'll see soon enough" 

"Pan" 

"Must you know everything?" 

"Yes" 

"One of the new Lost Boys is coming on a ship, as well as someone else who will be spending some time here.." 

He sighed and turned towards you before putting the telescope away and finally turning all his attention towards you. He came over and cupped your face in his hands and you enjoyed the feeling, it felt so strange he hasn't done this in a long time. You closed your eyes out of habit and his lips gently brushed yours. 

"I miss this Pan.." You whispered, your voice almost completely inaudible.

He nodded in agreement and your noses brushed; you leaned up to kiss him and he let you. It had been so long since you two had been like this, he must have sensed something different about it, because when he pulled away he kept you close, his hands still cupping your face, but his eyes were closed and he gently rubbed your cheeks. 

"I missed it too; now come we do have preparations to make; and I have something to give to you, I've been working on it for a while, come on.."

"What kind of preparations and what do you mean by 'something to give me'?" 

"Come on.." 

He led you to camp, looking back at the water and now you saw a ship on the horizon, your stomach began to turn at the sight of it. You grabbed his hand tightly but looked away for the rest of the way back. The boys greeted the pair of you happily and Pan disappeared into his tent and you waited just outside it patiently. He came back out and looked at you excitedly. In his hands was what looked like a folded cloak, one you had never seen before, usually you didn't wear them, and if you did you wore Pan's. The green fabric matched the color of his shirt and the designs on it were extremely intricate. 

"It's a very special cloak. There's magic in it, whenever you wear it, you'll have magic; But listen, with it you'll become extremely powerful, you need to understand that. I can teach you how to use it properly, this way it never gets out of control.." 

"Pan I- I can't accept this it's-" 

"No you've earned it. You know you did. Come on, at least try it on..." 

He unfolded it, the bottom of it pooled near his feet and you turned around and felt the magic as he put the cloak on. Once it was over your shoulders, Pan came over and buttoned the top of it, you slid your arms through the sleeves and looked up at him. He grinned at you and took your hands in his. 

"Can you feel it love?" 

"I feel a lot of things now. I love it. " 

You two decided to go and sit with the rest of the Lost Boys and after you all ate, Pan stood up and quieted everyone down. 

"Alright, listen up. You've all heard me talk about more Lost Boys coming here, but with good news comes bad; they're coming on a ship- with pirates. The pirates aren't the same as before and even if they were, we could beat them anyway, however, these pirates need to stay alive alright? No killing them. As for the boys, do what you will. And another thing to add, pretty soon there is going to be more than one girl on Neverland and-" 

With that, the boys began to ask a million questions a minute and almost every single question had your name somewhere in it. 

"So you're getting rid of (Y/N)?" 

"Whoa- will she stay with us like (Y/N) does?"

"Boys.." 

"(Y/N) are you leaving?"

"Wait (Y/N)'s leaving?!"

"Boys!" 

Pan's voice brought them all to silence once again and he shook his head. You stared at the ground, avoiding the looks of every single Lost Boy and Pan himself. 

"(Y/N) isn't going anywhere. This new girl, her name is Wendy. She'll be here eventually but for now, I'm telling you she isn't going to be like (Y/N). She's sick alright? She has to stay away from us to keep us from getting sick, but she has to stay on Neverland or else she's going to die. Don't go near her unless I tell you to. Don't mention her to any new Lost Boys either alright? I'll remind you again of this, but for now, do you understand?" 

They all nodded in agreement and began talking among themselves again and Pan motioned for you and Felix to come and join him. 

"Have you gathered the two of us to tell us you were lying..?" 

Felix laughed and Pan shook his head. 

"I clearly can't get anything past you (Y/N). But I was- the boys can't all know the truth alright? It would get complicated and I don't have time for complications. You two however are going to help me." 

"What do you need Pan?" Felix grinned and looked up at him. 

"Alright it's complicated..." 

He told the two of you about the day he arrived on Neverland, about some true believer and how one day he would arrive on Neverland and it would be up to the three of you to convince him to stay and believe in Pan. 

"Anyway, the boy on that ship out there, is his father. He's going to be one of the few people to get off Neverland-or well at least he'll think he did, believe me he'll be back. The pirate he's with is going to be here for a while, so I need you two to watch out for him, and look out for the boys, I'm not exactly sure just how friendly they will be.." 

"That's quite a story Pan.." 

"And the girl?" 

"Oh right- she'll come around the same time as the pirates, but he can't know she's here." 

"Looks like we have a lot to do.." 

Pan smirked and thanked the two of you before disappearing again. You followed Felix back to camp to find most of the boys already in their tents and then it hit you how late it was; you decided the best thing to do was sleep. You crawled into bed, and quickly fell asleep. Not two hours later, Pan was shaking you awake. 

"Pan will you ever let me sleep?" You yawned as you sat up and rubbed your eyes to find him staring at you half horrified. 

"Do you not remember your dream?" 

"I didn't have a dream Pan.." 

"You did and you were screaming.." He looked away and played with his hands. 

You shook your head and decided it was best not to tell him; he was killed by an unfamiliar man, in a strange land. He changed into someone you had never seen before, then disappeared and you fell to your knees and screamed, tear streaming down your face. You couldn't tell him. 

"Pan what was I screaming?" 

"Nothing-"

"Pan" 

"You were-" He looked up at you now, an unfamiliar look in his eye, "you were screaming that I couldn't be dead, you said my plan should have worked, you said I shouldn't have died like this.." 

"I'm sure it was nothing Pan..I'm sorry to have woken you" 

"It was something (Y/N)" 

"Can this wait till the morning please.." 

"Fine fine." 

You kissed his cheek and laid back down next to him, cuddling into his side. The next morning you woke up alone, so you decided to go and find the rest of the boys. They were all excited and eager to talk to you. 

"(Y/N)! The pirates arrived early this morning- Pan's been busy trying to keep them away from the camp, he told me to tell you to guard the camp from above.." 

"Thanks Devin.." 

You gathered extra arrows and extra food and found a tree to climb and you sat and waited, listening below to make sure nothing got into camp. From where you were sitting, you could see most of the island and you could even see the ship on the shore. It had been quiet for a while, the boys gathering extra wood, the others patrolling the area below. Then you heard them, two or three people from what you could hear, and they sounded lost. 

"How could you get us this lost? We've passed this tree at least four times now Smee!" 

"We haven't! And you told me to go this way!" 

Definitely not happy pirates. What surprised you was the young voice; you sat up and readied your bow, knowing they would come just outside the camp any minute now..

"Maybe we should just turn and go find a clearing or cave or something? A place to sleep?" 

They came into view, the boy who had suggested finding a cave had to be at least thirteen, maybe a little older, but this was the boy Pan was telling you about. The other two were much older, one with a hook for his hand and one wearing a red hat. You pulled your bow back and aimed for his hat and shot your arrow. His hat went flying off his head and got stuck in the tree behind him. They looked around, and you jumped to the next tree branch. You aimed your bow, this time aiming near the canteen attached to the pirates belt, but before you had the chance to fire again, Pan appeared in the clearing. 

"Well well, Captain, I see you've met one of the best archers on the island.." The smugness in his voice made you smile.

"How good can he be if he missed Smee's head?" 

"They didn't. It was a warning. Now if you're looking for a place to sleep like Baelfire had suggested, the caves are that way" 

The boy, Baelfire, looked at him confused, this must have been the first time they met. The Captain shook his head and walked in the direction Pan had said and they followed but before Baelfire could leave, Pan grabbed his arm. 

"Baelfire, you can stay with the Lost Boys, everything you want is here, you don't have to go with them.." 

"I don't?" 

"No you don't- now come on don't you remember how much fun you had the last time we met? You can be that happy again.." 

The first time they met? Had that been when he left the island? You lost your train of thought when you heard the bushes shuffling again, you pulled your bow back and fired again. The arrow zoomed past the two of them, causing Pan to glare at you before he heard the scream of Smee behind him; you shot him in the foot and he fell right back into the Captain.

"Your choice Baelfire make it now.." 

"I'm coming with you" 

Pan smirked and led him into camp, Baelfire looked all around, probably looking for you, but once again you moved too quickly through the trees to be spotted. You kept watch, making sure the Captain and Smee either went to the caves or their boat, but away from the camp nonetheless. You returned to camp during their celebration, none of them really noticed you had returned, they were too caught up dancing, which meant Pan had been playing his pipe, but he was no where to be seen. You did find Felix though, in his spot, carving once again. 

"Hey Felix" You plopped down next to him and pulled your cloak tighter around your shoulders. 

"Oh hey (Y/N), I didn't even see you come back.." 

"No one did, guess I'm quieter than I thought. Where's Pan?" 

"With Wendy" 

You stared at him in confusion, Pan had said she would come about the same time as Baelfire, not the same day. You stood and grabbed your bow. Just as you were walking out, Felix stopped you. 

"Where are you going? You don't have to patrol anymore." 

"To make sure the Captain and Smee don't get near Pan and besides, we can always use extra people on patrol you know that." 

"They're fine and you know it (Y/N)- just stay here..." 

"Felix what are you so worried about?" 

"We have to make Baelfire like the island you know that. Even if he won't stay.." 

"You're right but I'm still going, you're in charge" 

You pulled yourself out of his grip and began to walk around, not really knowing where they were. You checked obvious places like the beach and the smaller cliffs near the smaller lakes but they were no where to be found. You took a break and sat on a rock, sharpening your arrows until you heard someone coming, you hid behind the bushes, watching carefully as the Captain and Smee came into view, clearly distracted and looking for something. 

"I don't get it how are you gonna kill the Dark One without the dagger Captain?

"It's the dreamshade and it's around here somewhere I'll find it. We have to keep moving.." 

They looked around one more time before leaving and then you thought about what he said. Was that why Pan was allowing them to stay? To take dreamshade to kill the Dark One? You had heard that name thrown around, but never really knew anything more about it, you'd have to ask Pan. Then you realized exactly where Pan was. The cages. You knew he could sense where you were so sneaking up on him wasn't an option. You sighed but kept going anyway, only to find Felix and Pan at the cages with Wendy, it only made you angry, it only made something inside you snap. 

"Oh no..(Y/N).. don't be mad.." 

"(Y/N)! I've been looking for you all over- this is Wendy." 

"Yeah yeah that's great- but you're coming with me.." 

You pulled on his arm while he shot Felix a confused look; you dragged him back towards camp until he pulled out of your grip. 

"Should I ask what the problem is love?" 

"Oh well Pan let's start with the fact that apparently I have magic? How about the fact that I haven't seen you enough for you to help me deal with it? Pan I'm having nightmares I can't remember, ones that could happen in the future, I think it would only be fair to remember those don't you?" 

"I know I've been distracted- I'm sorry, I'll help you alright? But for now I have to settle things and make sure no one else knows where she is. We can practice it all day, I'll show you everything I know and soon those dreams will be remembered; I promise." 

"Yeah right" 

You began walking off, but as you expected he stopped you, or at least tried to. You shoved him off you, which he hated, and kept walking anyway. 

"I know you remember something from that dream (Y/N)." 

You stopped dead in your tracks and tried to hold back your tears. 

"I told you I know nothing about it. Now shut up..." 

You began to see it again, the way he was killed, the way the light drained from his eyes, and then he was gone; you were shaking now and he slowly came closer to you and put a hand on your shoulder. You stood still, trying to calm down but it was too much and then to make it worse Baelfire came through the bushes, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"Baelfire what are you doing awake?" Pan's tone was curious. 

"I heard you guys talking; you alright (Y/N)?" 

"She's-" 

"No- my magic, it's just a little out of control right now.. go back to bed Baelfire" 

"You should try focusing on one thing, something that you like. That's how I used to help my father calm down and uh- never mind, just focus on something.." 

He stood there and you thought about something that you liked. Pan. You liked Pan, you liked the way he would sometimes carry you to bed, the way he would lazily kiss you in the morning and the way his voice sounded when he was tired. He always picked you first for teams, and he always kissed you goodnight and let you sleep on his chest. He showed you beautiful places on Neverland and sometimes if he was in the mood he would fly you over the island, knowing how much you liked the view and the breeze. His hands were bigger than yours, and when he held your hands you felt safe. He became part of a home for you. He'd always be amazed when you won the fights with the boys. He did things no one else ever would do for you and then you realized you stopped shaking. 

"Thank you Baelfire..'' 

You turned to Pan and you could see the relief in his eyes. You followed Baelfire into camp, and he looked a little lost. 

"You can have my tent Baelfire, I never use it, it's over there.." 

He smiled gratefully at you before running off to bed and then once again it was you and Pan. You stood in front of him and out of habit put your arms around his neck and his hands were on your waist. 

"Kinda seems like we're dancing.." 

"We can you know.." 

He rocked you back and forth slowly, you leaned onto his chest and hummed happily. His embrace was warm and something that you wouldn't trade for the world. He spun you around and then smirked, which meant he had an idea. He waved his hand and the fire relit, then he pulled you close once more. 

"Love we have things to discuss, I have a plan." 

You two danced for the rest of the night as he explained a new plan, one to make Baelfire believe in Pan, at least for now. The next few weeks came and went; you learned how to control your powers and Pan even showed you some tricks, and how to make small fires. On the other hand, Baelfire was still wary of everyone, he even slept in the caves now. Pan wasn't too discouraged and he knew that his plan would work, however you'd had a dream about it, and it wouldn't end well for you. 

"Hey Bae, come with me, we have to go and guard the dreamshade from the pirates." 

"You mean Hook and Smee?"

"Yes, come now grab a sword, I'll show you all you need to know" 

He began walking away and you shot a glance back at Pan and he nodded, the plan was set. All you had to do was get Hook to admit that he was going to kill the Dark One with the dreamshade. You had asked Pan about the Dark One, and he told you everything. His name was Rumple, and Pan was his father; as much as that surprised you, Bae being Rumple's son came as more of a shock. There was more to the story, but the answers you were looking for you could only get from Bae. Finally the dreamshade came into view and you two hid behind the bushes. It took about an hour for Hook and Smee to show up, and you and Bae were quiet, but it wouldn't be like that for long.

"Alright Bae stay here, you'll know when I need you." 

Hook was about to grab the dreamshade when you came out of the bushes, hiding your face with your hood. You raised your bow and he raised his hand and hook in surrender. 

"Ah- not in the trees today Lost Boy?" 

"No and for the record it's Lost Girl. I decided facing you like this would be more satisfying." You pulled down your hood and grinned at his shocked expression. 

"Never did I think Pan would let a girl here. But anyway- I'm going to be needing this" 

"I'm not going to let you take that.." 

You raised your bow and he stopped, then bit his lip as if he were deciding on what to do.

"I need it, just a little, I'm planning revenge for my lost love. So I have a Dark One to kill now if you'll-" 

"You want to kill my father?" 

Bae appeared from the bushes and Hook's eyes went wide. Bae seemed generally hurt and betrayed by him and then he ran off. Pan's plan was a success and now, at least for a while, Bae would want to stay. Pan wasn't letting Hook leave just yet anyway. Smee ran after Bae and Hook pulled his sword on you. 

"You set me up!" 

"This is Neverland. Have you forgotten what the island is like? Do you not remember the last time?" 

"Enough!" 

Hook lunged at you and cut your shoulder, you jumped back and fired, but because of your shoulder, you missed, only grazing his arm. You quickly got rid of your bow and used your magic to give yourself a sword. The two of you fought back and forth, careful to avoid falling into the bush; however, he was a pirate, and despite all your training, he was better. You had large cuts on your arms that would surely scar, and whenever you tried to hit him, his coat made it harder which of course only made you angrier, then you remembered how Pan said magic could easily be used in a fight. You took a deep breathe and focused, trying to ignore the blood dripping from your arms and focused your power it in your sword and instead of hitting him with your sword you sent him flying backwards into a nearby tree. 

"Alright! I'll go. You win this round but I'm not giving up on this war." 

He traveled back into the forest, and you dropped your sword and tried to put your bow back together, but you would need Pan's help on that one. You stood too fast and got extremely dizzy, trying to focus was impossible, and you only hoped you'd be able to make it back to camp. You trudged through the forest holding onto every tree you passed, completely forgetting about Baelfire until you saw him sitting with Pan and Felix in the center of camp. Everyone went silent when you came into view, their eyes wide with horror after seeing your blood stained clothes. Pan looked up due to the silence and as soon as he saw you he came rushing over. 

"God what happened to you (Y/N)?!" 

"Pirates Pan. Pirates happened." 

He sat you down and you winced as you moved, everything hurt; your breathing was unsteady and Pan ordered the boys to leave. Bae gave you a sad look as he left but Felix pushed him away. Pan gave you water and began to heal your wounds and you were right, they left scars. Scars that traveled down your arms and stopped at your wrists, no amount of magic would get rid of them. 

"Pan- ouch! Watch it!" 

"You're the one who decided to fight Hook for so long" 

"You're the one who told me to guard the stupid plant, along with getting Baelfire to know the truth." 

He said nothing, only further cleaning your wounds, which had to be done in his tent because most of them were under your shirt. He gently pulled it off you, examining each one, most were gone with a wave of his hand and finally you were able to collapse onto the bed. 

"(Y/N) you don't need to do anything around camp or-" 

"Pan I am fine. Just let me sleep." 

"You're not. But fine. Come here." 

He opened his arms and pulled you close and smoothed your hair until he felt your breathing become even. He kissed your forehead and let you sleep.


	8. An Evening Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- sorry this one is so short!   
> \- next chapter is currently being worked on and will be longer I promise!

You woke up still feeling exhausted from the previous day; your body hurt and you turned to find Pan still sleeping soundly. You shook him awake and he groaned and rolled over. You laid on top of his back until he sighed and pushed you off him and turned his attention to you. 

"What is it love?" 

"Can we take a day off?" 

"A day off? Sure" 

He yawned again before pulling you close and deciding the best way to begin the day was going back to sleep. Later on when you woke up, Pan was gone, and after talking with Felix, you knew exactly where he would be. You trudged through the forest, straight to the field of flowers, your favorite place and Pan knew it. You had been right, he was there, setting up a large blanket on the floor. 

"Pan- what are you doing?"

"Setting up a thing" 

"A thing. So descriptive." 

You walked over and saw large plates of various foods; you sat and picked what to eat, he sat down beside you and waved his hand, causing most of the flowers around you to bloom. You smiled, watching as the colors seemed to get brighter as they bloomed, the pedals were gorgeous, different blends of your favorite colors. 

"You should teach me how to do that some time..." 

"We can do it today, it's not hard at all..." He moved and sat behind you, you were positioned so your back was now pressed against his chest and he grabbed your hands. You closed your eyes and listened carefully as he spoke. 

"To create something, you have to think about the whole thing you're trying to create; the color, the texture, the shape, the size, even the smell. Then you can either think about something that makes you happy or angry- both emotions will produce the same effect."

"Whats easier to do?" 

"Depends on the situation" 

You thought about a small flower, it had to be easy enough to make, considering you were sitting in a field of them anyway. You felt Pan moved behind you, causing you to open your eyes and see that you had done it; a small dark green flower was in your hands. 

"I'm impressed" 

"I try I try" 

He laughed and helped you as you practiced; then he stopped and sat up fully.

"Pan what's the problem?" 

"You can't feel it yet can you?" 

You gave him a puzzled look and he stood up.

"Someone's just arrived on Neverland- stay here this shouldn't take long..." 

Well he was right, only took him about twenty minutes before he came back, in that time you even made a small bracelet for yourself.

"Well...?"

"Oh right, turns out you and Wendy aren't going to be the only girls here, an ex-fairy just arrived. Tinkerbell's her name but she's agreed to stay out of our way. She wasn't exactly pleased to be here nor greeted by Devin with his knives." 

"That's strange why would an ex-fairy come here?" 

"No idea, she didn't seem to want to elaborate either. Oh- and Devin says you should consider practicing shooting upside down in the trees, don't know where he got the idea but it seems kinda fun" 

"I'll consider it. But anyway come sit with me- it's still daylight which means technically we still have this day to ourselves." 

He sat beside you and you two talked most of the day away, about his plan, about your magic and you both came up with a new game to play with the boys. As the sky got darker he laid down, pulling you with him and then he told you all about the stars; the names of the constellations, how they got their names and he even named one after you. 

"Pan I don't want this night to end..." 

"Neither do I" 

It was quiet for the rest of the night and you had fallen asleep next to him. Waking up back in bed made the whole previous day feel like a dream, a dream you'd want to keep reliving if you could.

"Morning love.." Pan's voice was deep, which meant he only had just woken up.

"Hi.." 

"I hate to say it but our day off ended.." 

You giggled and pulled the sheets over your head, mumbling about needing another day off. 

"Can't do that- too much to do" 

"That's just unfair.." 

He laughed and put his arms around your waist and held you close for a while longer; it would be a long time before you two had another day off, but when the day came it would be worth it.


	9. Strange Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -yes it's the Halsey song  
> -also some parts are based off of- "ah those two, in a fight they're lethal. Together, they melt"  
> -smut in this chapter I tried I'm sorry if it is bad

It had been about two weeks since you and Pan took a day off, and since then Bae had been distancing himself from all of you. He slept in the caves instead of the tents and some night you could swear he was with Hook but every time you tried to catch him, he only went to bed. Pan and the boys had been gone all day and you had been siting alone by the fire when Baelfire decided to join you. He said nothing at first, only sitting there looking down at his hands, until finally you spoke up and made him talk.

"What is it Bae?" 

"I've been thinking- just out of curiosity of course- have you ever captured the shadow?" 

You smirked, Pan's plan was coming along faster than expected and all you had to do was push him in the right direction. 

"Well to be honest with you, I'm afraid of it. It took my heart a long time ago, almost tried to get Pan to send me away. Ever since I've avoided it, but I can help you figure out a way to capture it, besides Pan's permission, that shadow is the only way off the island. What would you be doing with it Bae?" 

"I-uh- nothing- I have to go" 

He got up quickly and ran off leaving you alone once again. You held your hands towards the fire to keep them warm, the air had been cold that night. Pan and the boys returned from their hunt, which you had no interest in, as fun as the hunts were, they became routine and boring. Devin and Felix sat beside you, while Pan went to clean his clothes. 

"Well how was your hunt boys?" 

"Not bad, caught a lot.." 

"And spied on Hook a bit.." Felix stated quietly and Devin shot him a look, but Felix didn't even acknowledge him. 

"Oh? Do tell.." 

"He said something about you and Pan. Something that made all of us think. Something that even left Pan a little speechless." 

"Felix are you going to keep me in suspense? Just tell me." 

Felix looked away and Devin decided to speak up.

"Hook said the two of you together were lethal. That he was sure that if he fought the two of you he would be dead."

He looked at you, searching for any kind of reaction. You weren't sure how to react, but it was true. Sure, fighting Hook was hard, he was a worthy opponent, but you did win that fight. Pan surely ran into him when he wasn't with you or the boys and there was no doubt in your mind he fought Hook at least once or twice. Devin saw no reaction from you and decided to continue on anyway. 

"But then Bae came out of nowhere, standing with Hook, helping Hook gather berries. And then-" He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and looked towards Felix to continue.

"Bae may have made it known to Hook how Pan feels about you." 

"No- no he wouldn't" 

"Bae said that sure, in a fight you two are lethal. But together, harmless." 

You closed your eyes, trying to process this. No one but the boys knew about you and Pan and it had to stay that way for your protection, Pan's protection and even the boys protection. Having even one person know was dangerous, the things they could do with that information. Pan was known for being cold and heartless and cruel. That's why no one dared to cross him, they heard legends, stories and sure they've seen people leave for Neverland and never return but to know Pan had a weakness? This was a problem. You stood and left them, marching straight into Pan's tent only to find him cleaning wounds on his legs. He looked up at you, brows furred in confusion before he figured out why you came in so abruptly, that panic look in your eye. 

"I assume Felix filled you in.." 

"Yes. Why are you so calm?'' 

You walked over and took the cloth from his hands and cleaned the wound for him. As you patched it up he was silent, probably thinking over what had happened. 

"I'm not. I'm thinking of a plan. It doesn't matter what Bae said anyway. The rum will go to Hook's head, I wouldn't worry about it love.." 

He got back up and grabbed a sword, and then left, leaving you alone and confused. Outside he gathered up the boys and told you to stay back at the camp, 'guarding it.' You rolled your eyes, seeing right through his bullshit. 

"I'm coming with you." 

"No- just for this fight. Stay. Alright love? Just this once. That's all I'm asking" 

He spoke so softly, it was almost hard to believe he had said it. Reluctantly, you agreed and nodded your head, watching as they followed Pan one by one. They were gone for hours, and you were bored out of your mind. In all that time you sharpened your sword, practiced making small flowers and even bracelets with your magic and made about twenty sharp new arrows. You even decided to take Devin's advice and practice shooting upside down, hanging from the trees; you did well, only missing once or twice before you decided to stop. As you sat taking a break, your back ached and the moment you stood up three boys came running into camp. 

"(Y/N) you're....safe?" 

"Oh no" His voice filled with fear and he couldn't meet your gaze.

"We have to go find him.." 

"Boys what are you talking about?" 

They all stared at you, almost afraid to tell you what had happened. 

"Well...uh..Bae decided he was going to leave with Hook tonight, but we tried to stop him, but then Hook said something about having you captured and now, well-" 

"Pan kinda..." 

"He what?" 

"Went to get you.." 

"On Hook's ship.." Their voices shook with fear and they eyed each other, wondering which would be brave enough to finish the story. 

"Where Hook has a sword laced with dreamshade.." 

"Boys! Let's go!"

The four of you ran through the forest fast, barely even noticing the vines and branches on the floor, luckily the ship was still at the shore, and when you looked up at it, at first it was normal; until you noticed the black sail that could only be the shadow. How could he have done it? It wasn't possible, it couldn't have been. You shook your head and remembered why you ran all that way in the first place. You took one of the boys swords and climbed aboard the ship to find Pan and Hook in quite the fight. When Hook's eyes met yours he completely froze, causing Pan to turn and lower his guard. 

"Pan tur-" 

Too late, Hook had already hit him, right across his chest, but from what you could see there was no dreamshade on the sword anymore. You gasped as Pan fell on his back and then you immediately ran over, standing over him, fighting Hook once again. 

"Ah, well look at this lovely scene-" 

You wasted no time in this fight, you were blinded by anger. Your sword clashed with his, and the noise rang in your ears. You pushed back, but the two of you were getting no where with that. You raised one hand and knocked down the rest of his crew, not even realizing you set the rest of the Lost Boys free until they came to your aid and had their swords and bows raised at Hook. Defeated he stood and dropped his sword. Two boys picked up Pan, and looking back he was smirking at Hook. He waved his hand over his chest and the wound was gone. 

"Boys go back to camp. This won't be long." Pan spoke calmly, keeping his eyes locked on Hook. 

As they left the ship, you could see Baelfire standing behind the wheel of the ship, avoiding your gaze entirely, so afraid of what you would do to him. Hook picked up his sword but put it back in the spot on his belt, you assumed he was either giving up or he wasn't going to try. 

"So now what Pan? You keep me here longer?" 

Pan was quiet, which made you start to get nervous. You took a step back from him, and then felt someone put a cuff on your wrist and a sword to your throat. Pan didn't even flinch as he turned to see what had just happened to you. 

"How did you get my cuff?" 

His cuff? You had no idea when Pan even made these things, but it blocked your magic, which was a problem. 

"Never leave anything valuable with a pirate Pan. Bae may have been a Lost Boy but he was a pirate first, remember that." 

"This is your first mistake Baelfire. I can't wait to see your second one." 

Whoever had the sword against your throat pressed it a little more, causing you to hiss in pain. You had to move fast and hope that you were not about to die. You grabbed for the pirates wrist, pulled the sword away from your throat and then punched the pirate in the face, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. The fact that it worked surprised you the most. As that happened, Pan knocked Hook to the ground and put his boot on his chest. 

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now." 

"Tell me why you would. Go on. Admit you're angry I tricked you into thinking I had (Y/N)! Admit she's your weak spot. Go on!" 

Pan screamed and was about to stab Hook in the chest but you grabbed for Pan's arm and tugged him off Hook, he angrily stared at you and pulled himself out of your grip. 

"Pan no wait you need Hook alive. He's going to love again, they'll be together, he'll be back. Wouldn't it give you more satisfaction to destroy them both?" 

"You can't possibly know that, I think you're just saying that cause you have a crush on me and would hate to see me gone.." Hook spoke as he stood up and brushed himself off. 

"I'm a seer and just because you wear leather does not automatically mean I have a crush." 

His eyes widened at your statement, and the rest of them whispered among themselves, something about a seers prediction never being wrong and no matter what those visions would come true.

"Enjoy your journey back Hook. I'll be seeing you sooner than you think. And if any of you touch my Lost Girl again you're dying." 

He pulled that cuff off your wrist and in an instant you were both back in his tent. He circled you, and you stood frozen in place. His voice sounded cold and distant and it was so unfamiliar to you, if you were new to Neverland you'd be terrified. 

"How could you be so sure I'll be needing Hook alive? How far into the future do your dreams go?" 

"Pretty far..." 

"Care to explain in detail (Y/N)?" 

He stopped in front of you now and looked you in the eye. There was so much anger in his eyes, but as you held his gaze it slowly disappeared. He sighed and shook his head. 

"He'll be back to get Henry, the truest believer. I don't know who he was with but the blonde will have a torn heart- between Hook and another man, he seems familiar, almost looked like an older Baelfire. Then you can use Hook's little crush to your advantage, but Hook has to be here- that's just how the future is. You heard the pirates, a seers predictions always come true." 

"(Y/N) what about your other dreams? I sleep with you ever night, and I'm not stupid. Tell me every dream you've had. Now" 

"And if I don't? What are you going to about it? Make me tell you everything? Even dreams that have happened already? Things that would just be a waste of breathe? You're going to make me tell you all that? Really? How are you going to do that? " 

"I have my ways" 

You rolled your eyes and tried pushing past him but he moved so you couldn't. He pushed you onto the bed, he hovered over you before roughly kissing and biting your neck. Your hands tangled in his hair and could feel the smirk on his face; his hands went up your shirt and it sent chills down your body. He decided the best place for your clothes was the floor and then he sat up, straddling you. 

"Are you going to tell me yet?" 

"Nope" 

"I hope you realize I'll get it out of you.." 

"Pan I would love to see you try"

He leaned down once more, lips brushing over yours, but pulling away when you tried to kiss him. 

"I'll make you a deal- I make you cum and you tell me what you know about the future, if I don't you'll have the satisfaction of knowing you won a bet against me." 

"Doesn't really seem like a fair deal.." 

"Fine fine- I'll make it so that everyone fears both you and I- the legend of Peter Pan is about to change.." 

"Deal" 

As soon as the word left your mouth, Pan seemed to turn into a different person. He kissed you and felt his hands roughly grip your waist, holding you in place. He lowered himself and his head was between your thighs. He began to kiss the inside of your thighs and when he felt your breathing change he began to bite and suck on you thighs which would surely leave marks in the morning.

"P-Pan" 

"Yes love?" 

You were about to answer, but instead of words you let out a loud moan the moment you felt his tongue on your clit. You bucked your hips and he held you down. You moaned as you came, and he crawled back on top of you. 

"Would you look at that I won. But I'm not done yet love... one more" 

He entered you, giving you a moment to adjust before he quickened his pace; your hands tangled in his hair once again causing him to moan as he kissed you. His thrusts soon began to get sloppy and you both moaned as you came. He laid beside you and kept you close. For a while it was quiet, until you decided to tell him everything.

"Alright you won- but you can't be mad at what I'm about to tell you.." 

You sat up and explained your nightmare about when he was killed, how it happened and the strange person who did it, as you spoke it all came back to you vividly, which only made it worse. He was quiet and it made you nervous, but his response was one you weren't expecting.

"Thank you for being honest- I understand why you didn't want to tell me"

It was quiet for a while, and you rolled over to go back to sleep and he left. As you slept you had three dreams; two were basically the same, but the third was important; you were going to have to tell Pan. 

**

The first dream was a nightmare. 

You, Felix and a young boy were standing over a well; the young boy had a small scroll in his hand and you looked at Felix, who was talking but he was inaudible. Then the kid turned towards you and ripped out your heart, and crushed it between his fingers. 

The second dream was basically the same, except this time the kid ripped out Felix's heart and crushed it. 

The third was different. It had been similar to the dream where Pan had died, the same people, the same place, except this time, Pan moved fast, and he survived. Pan survived. He took a dagger and he killed the man, who you assumed could be Rumple. But Pan lived. 

**

You sat up and ran outside, only to find him not at the camp. 

"Felix! Where's Pan?" 

"Thinking tree. Can't bother him there." 

He was right, no one was allowed, not even you. You could go there, but then he wouldn't want to talk to you and you needed him to hear about your dreams. Felix must have seen the look on your face. 

"What's wrong?"

"I-I've been having these dreams.." 

He listened intently and even offered some advice but none that really could change anything. He sat with you the rest of the night, and finally Pan came back. You ran up to him, completely ignoring the fact that he was trying to talk to the boys.

"(Y/N) love what do you need?" 

"I have something really important to tell you. Come.."

You grabbed his hand and dragged him out of camp into a small clearing. You took a deep breathe and told him everything. You looked at him nervously and he shook his head. 

"That cannot be possible you can't possibly have two versions of an event- that just doesn't fit.." 

"What does it mean..?" 

"It means that only one version can happen, but it all depends on the choices we make- maybe the ones you make." 

You thought it over and over; none of that could make sense- how could all of that be up to you? He had to be wrong. But then he held out his hand and took you back to camp. You stayed close to him the whole night, hand in hand enjoying his company- despite the millions of thoughts running through your head. Maybe it wasn't up to you, maybe it depended on everyone, either way you weren't going to stand by and watch Pan die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get up! new chapters coming soon!


	10. Prank Wars and Warm Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! sorry I haven't been updating as frequently, I'm so busy with school but I promise I will get to writing as soon as I can!  
> the next few chapters might be shorter, maybe just drabbles, I'm not really sure yet, but they are in the works! I have more to do with the actual story, so most of these may just be short chapters to kinda lead into that.  
> If anyone has any requests I'll write them!  
> This chapters based off of:  
> “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
> “I can’t believe you talked me into this."

Lately, you had decided to stop sleeping, seeing as how you didn't even need it anyway. Pan protested this a lot, always trying to get you to sleep and only once had he put a spell on you to make you sleep; You had been consumed with thoughts of the future, what to do to prevent it and make sure Pan wasn't dying anytime soon, this caused you to have numerous nightmares, but not ones that would come true, they were of events that happened already, which confused you even more. Despite your best efforts to hide this from Pan, he knew. So he decided the best thing to do for now was to give you a distraction. Pan came up with an idea and convinced the boys the best way to spend time on the island was with a prank war. You all paired off, but those pairs changed quickly; at first Pan was with Felix, and for about 2 months they were the best at their pranks, you had been with Devin, but all your pranks never worked against Pan, that is, until you started enchanting them. Pan claimed you were cheating, but you said there were no rules, so then he started doing it. Once this began, your ideas got more and more interesting.

**Two weeks ago** 

"(Y/N) are you sure you want to enchant this..? I don't get it..." Devin said as he held up a very rusty sword. 

You had found it buried beneath weapons, honestly you were shocked it held together after all that time, however you decided to fix it. You used you magic to make it look like the ones the boys used frequently, but whenever one of them would pick it up, it would shrink, and when they let go it would return to normal. It was a stupid plan for sure, but Devin wasn't exactly helpful and for some reason, no one else came up with anything better; usually the boys were quick to have ideas and in the beginning of this prank war everyone was clever, but as time went on the ideas got worse. Even Pan and Felix were having some trouble, the last two times they hadn't even done anything. 

"It's not funny, but they won't know which sword it is because once they let go, it goes back to normal and I know none of you pay any attention to those swords anyway. Now shove it in that pile over there and hush.." 

It took the full two weeks before the boys began using the sword and it got funnier every time.

**

It was after the sword that Pan decided switching teams might be a good idea, and as soon as he spoke he made his way over to you. 

"I take it the sword was your idea"

"What gave it away?" You joked. 

"Devin's not that clever love..." 

The two of you sat together and threw ideas back and forth but you could never agree on any. 

"We could mash up berries put then in pails and then enchant it to fall on the boys.." You liked the concept, but the idea of berries wasn't cutting it for you. 

"It's good but it needs something else, something that will last longer than berries in your hair.." 

"Ice. We need ice." You grinned 

"That's the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in." 

Pan smirked in return as you two went down to the lake to fill up pails of water and set them up in random spots around the island. Pan had said he'd send the boys to do random things this way they'd have ice water dropped on them. The two of you decided it would be best for you to climb the trees, and set up the rope and have Pan enchant the water to stay at freezing temperatures. It took about a week to get each bucket arranged, but it worked perfectly. Once the boys figured out your scheme, they all surrendered. Of course you and Pan cheered, but you kept the pails up anyway, it made it funnier when the boys walked under them by accident. Of course, this backfired about a month later. 

"We need something new to do- new games, pranks, we need something new.."

Pan said as he bent down and picked up some firewood, handing it to you to hold while he searched for more under the large leaves. As he walked forward he wasn't paying attention to the rope, and as he tripped, the ice water poured onto his head. You froze in place, eyes widening and you dropped everything as you began to laugh hysterically.

"I can't believe you talked me into this. I'm soaked and freezing!" 

"Now you sound like the boys. Are you going to surrender to me?" 

"You wish. I've got a better idea" 

He ran over and wrapped himself around you, causing you to squeal and try and escape his grasp. 

"You should know by now you can't escape me love.." 

The water soaked your clothes and now you were shivering; 

"Pan!" 

He finally set you down and out of instinct you wrapped yourself around him, head buried in his chest, shivering as you tried to get warm. He laughed and brought you two back to camp and lit the fire. You sat directly in front of it, and he disappeared to get a blanket. He came back moments later, and wrapped the blanket around the pair of you as you held your hands in front of the fire and leaned on him. 

"Are you warm now..?" 

"Yes- but I'm not moving"

He kissed your forehead and grabbed your hand; you looked up at him happily and kissed him. You put a hand to his face to deepen the kiss when a twig snapped, causing the pair of you to jump up, ready for anything, only to discover it was some of the Lost Boys, who had unfortunately found the very last pail. You both visibly relaxed before you realized his hand was still in yours. The boys grumbled as they wrung out their clothes and huddled around the fire, and soon the rest of the boys came through and some even woke up. As more boys seemed to appear, the more you wanted to sleep. You felt a tug at your arm and it was Pan, you followed and he took you to his tent. 

"Go to sleep love- you need rest.." 

"Bout you? What about-" You yawned and rubbed your eyes trying to stay awake.

"Don't worry about me- I'll join you soon and that's a promise." 

You watched as he left the tent, and you could hear the Lost Boys quiet down a bit, and soon enough you fell asleep, buried in the blanket, finally having a good nights sleep for the first time in months.


	11. The Shadow Made Me Do It Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the shadow fucking things up  
> sorry if this is terrible it was the only thing I could think of  
> Based off:  
> “You promised… this would never happen again, you promised!”

You'd been living happily these past few months on Neverland but the day the shadow returned had to be the worst. It came flying into camp, blowing out the fire and floating right above the smoke, making it seem more menacing than ever before. Its eyes were the only thing visible from the smoke and they were focused on you. Pan stood up waving his hand this way the smoke cleared, and the shadow was in full view. 

"It's about time you returned. I began to think you got lost on your way back."

The shadow said nothing in response, eyes still locked on you as it titled its head and then flew away. After that Pan sent the boys to bed and you tossed and turned for hours on end. 

"Love may I ask what's wrong?" He said, his voice hoarse and tired.

"It's the shadow. It's going to try and make me do something, I just know it; and I know you promised it won't happen but- what if it does?" You whispered, so terrified of the shadow overhearing. 

"It won't now go to sleep." He rolled back over and you sighed. You had fallen asleep early in the morning and when you woke up, Pan was dressed different. His clothes almost looked new, like they'd hardly ever been worn. 

"Where are you going..?" You yawned as you sat up and stretched. 

"To another realm, I need to look into something and I can't stay here and do that.."

He walked over to you and put a hand on your cheek, you leaned into the touch and shut your eyes. 

"You shouldn't waste time thinking about the shadow- you're a lot stronger now. I'll be back soon enough; you're in charge of the boys until then."

He kissed you quickly, and then he disappeared. You met with Felix, talking about what to do with the boys when you noticed something felt off. You sat up and listened, it was quiet, unusually quiet. There was no wind, no rustling bushes, and since the boys were all doing other things, you two were alone at camp; At first you thought it was just you feeling this way because Pan left, but as you looked towards Felix, he looked back with the same expression. You both slowly stood, looking around at the camp. Waiting. Listening. You heard Curly screaming and you both bolted through the forest, finding Curly on the floor. From what you could tell he wasn't harmed, but there was a strong doubt in your mind that he was fine. Felix picked him up and his voice shook as he spoke. 

"Shad-shadows kinda dangerous. Knocked me right over and I-I think I've sprained my wrist"

You gently grabbed his wrist and healed it, telling him to be more cautious with Pan gone. 

"Why do you think the shadow is being so relentless? I don't understand..." 

"I think it's still trying to get rid of me- but now harming the boys is strange. You think we can capture it?"

"I don't think so- we'll just have to deal. At least it can't take your heart again.." 

"Yeah- can't make me do anything" 

You'd wind up regretting those words in just two weeks. Each of the boys was hurt one way or another- whether it was the shadow or the boys themselves. To keep the camp in order, you healed each boy, not realizing just how tired it was making you. You stayed up a lot, wondering when exactly Pan was coming back, you needed his help. The boys were getting rougher and rougher with each other, even Felix was surprised at how they were acting. By the end of the week, you felt dead. You were sitting beside a sleeping Felix when you fell asleep, you couldn't handle it anymore. Waking up in the Echo Caves stuck in a tight cage wasn't much better either. 

"Did you enjoy your rest? It's the most you'll ever have." 

The shadow. You couldn't believe it, you told yourself this was a nightmare, but Pan wasn't shaking you awake. 

"Why me? I don't understand" 

"As I said before. You're a distraction. The timeline's moved up and he needs to focus. No one's coming for you and here- no one can hear you scream. The only way to escape this is by admitting a truth about yourself. A secret no one knows..." 

Thankfully, the shadow flew away, leaving you alone in complete silence. You hated these caves, Pan had warned the boys before, but never did you think it could be like this. It was dark, clammy and far too quiet for your liking. Despite the shadows words, you could get out, the only problem was getting to the entrance of the caves, your cage was in the middle of the cavern, just far enough to the point where you couldn't reach the other side by a jump. But this was also Neverland, all you had to do was believe you had something to actually have it, so you thought about pixie dust. A small vile appeared around your neck containing the dust, and using al your strength you used your magic to break free of the cage. Now all you had to do was get the dust to work. 

As you closed your eyes, believing that you could get it work you opened the vile, and jumped off the edge. When your body didn't smash into the ground, you opened your eyes, it worked. You were floating more than flying, but nonetheless, able to leave. You hit the ground, your legs shook, and it took a moment for the dust to wear off, and then you ran out, and only to find Pan trudging through the forest completely alone. 

"Pan!" He turned and before he could speak you ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. "When did you get back?" You asked as you pulled out his embrace. 

He looked at you curiously, then he completely ignored your question, asking a random one instead. 

"When you first got here, what was the first thing I did for you?" 

"You created my favorite place, the field of flowers. Why are you asking aren't you curious as to where I've been?" 

He looked away from you, a sign that something was wrong. 

"Pan..?" 

"The boys said you left while I was away. Said you didn't even say goodbye. I wanted to see if it was really you or the shadow. How'd you get back?" Now he sounded angry. 

"I never left. The shadow put me in the Echo Caves, ho-how long was I in there?" 

"Long enough. I see what the shadow did." 

He took your hand and in the blink of an eye you were in the center of camp, the boys staring with wide eyes and relief on their faces. They each had something to say but Pan sent them to bed, wanting to talk with you alone. He explained what the shadow did to you, without even actually harming you. 

"It made you exhaust yourself- just enough to get you away, causing chaos within the island once you were gone." Pan wouldn't meet your gaze. 

"You promised...this would never happen again, you promised! That thing has tried to get rid of me twice! Twice! Now its really hurt everyone Pan! It made me tired and it knew I'd fall asleep so it took me, then convinced the boys I was gone! You have to stop that thing Pan." 

Your voice echoed through the trees and he pulled you close, gently rocking you back and forth in an attempt to calm you. You took a deep breathe and shook your head; 

"I took care of it."

You looked up at him confused. 

"It's not going to hurt you. Never again."

"I'm holding you to that. But it told me the time line was moved up what is that supposed to mean?" 

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before thinking of the right words to explain the situation.

"Do you remember the boy I told you and Felix about? Turns out more time has passed in his world, in just a few months he'll be here. Along with some others..." 

"Were you planning on telling me Pan? Is that why you left?" 

"No- I have more to tell you" 

He sat down and told you about a curse- one he had been looking to cast in the realm Henry, the truest believer, was born in. He said it could create anything he desired and the people affected would have no memory about it unless he wanted them to; then he pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and on it was a picture of Henry, except this was the young boy who either kills you or Felix. 

"Pan- he either kills Felix or he kills me near that well you can't possibly bring him here you-" 

"He can't do that he's just a boy there's no magic in him." 

His voice faded out as his eyes widened, and he shut his mouth. 

"What are you hiding? Tell me. Now" 

"(Y/N) I think- I think there's a possibility I'll switch bodies with him-" 

"Pan! No you'd never- you wouldn't..." 

You thought back to that nightmare of Pan dying- could this be something that led up to it? Your stomach was in knots and you walked away from him, leaving him alone with his thoughts as you dealt with your own. Without really thinking you went to your tent and laid down flat on your back, staring out the window up at the moon trying to figure out what to do; you could convince him to let go of the curse or he could take it and possibly kill you. You could never see him harming you in any way, never on purpose, but if he would trade his son for power he probably wouldn't hesitate to give you up for unlimited power and control. 

"You always liked the moon and the stars, for the life of me I'll never understand why" His voice snapped you out your thoughts and you looked toward him, and surprisingly he looked exhausted. 

"Maybe one day if you're lucky I'll tell you why I love them so much" 

He joined you on the bed, you turned on your side to meet his gaze, trying to get a read on just what he would do for power. The question burned in the back of your mind and when he asked what was wrong you couldn't bite your tongue any longer. 

"Would you give me up for power? A chance to rule over everyone, without any resistance? Would you get rid of me like you did Rumple? Would you sacrifice me for something like that?" 

The words came out far too fast, but you had to know- if he would maybe you could stop him, although he could lie to you, or he could be as honest as he always was with you. Maybe making him choose now would prevent his death in the near future. 

"I won't sacrifice you. I wasn't cut out to be father nor will I ever be. You however are different and I won't do that to you. You have my word." 

He looked at you, hoping for some kind of reaction out of you, instead you kissed him, crawling on top of him feeling his hands settled on your waist. His lips were soft against your own and his kiss was gentle. You stayed like that for another minute before realizing you needed air. He groaned as you pulled away, staring into his green eyes as your foreheads touched. 

"Tell me" You whispered "Tell me a story to fall asleep to" 

You rolled off him and found a comfortable position; he began to tell you an old story, something about when he was the only one on Neverland, but seeing as how it wasn't the most interesting thing in the world, you fell asleep, and for the first time you didn't even have a dream.


	12. Games In The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this took forever. I've had midterms but i promise the chapters will be updated more frequently. Thank you for being patient with me!
> 
> -smut here and there
> 
> -sorry if this isn't accurate towards the show, its been a while since I watched s3

As the time came for Henry to arrive, Pan kept to himself, mumbling about his plans and the consequences, thinking of ways for this to work. He spent a lot of time alone, and each time he returned he seemed angry or annoyed at something. His annoyance would often cause him to make the boys do ridiculous things at late hours. He hasn't asked about any of your dreams yet and you wanted him to. You'd tell him he'd win, that all he had to do was change little details, but every time you tried, he shut you down. So instead you told Felix. Of course this became a game, knowing full well Felix would tell Pan, it was only a matter of time before Pan would directly ask you about them, but you refused to give in and tell him. There were millions of ways to mess with Pan and this was definitely in the top ten. 

"This game is getting old (Y/N)" 

"Yet you continue to play.." 

He shook his head and a few hours later he appeared behind you, arms wrapping around your waist. His chin rested on your shoulder and he pulled you close to his body. 

"Tell me.." He whispered, sending shivers down your spine. His lips brushed against your neck and you leaned back into him; completely melting into his touch. 

"About your dreams.." 

You sighed as he began to place kisses along your jaw. One of his hands gripped your waist while the other turned your head, causing your lips to meet with his. His lips were soft and his kiss was gentle. You turned around in his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

"They're vivid"

You mumbled against his lips and you felt him pull you closer, if that was even possible at this point. His hand cupped your face and he pulled away, nuzzling his nose against yours. You shut your eyes but you could feel his looking at you. You pictured everything in your mind, and as it all came back to you, you realized why you tried so hard to forget. 

"Oh- they- the boys. They're not here anymore. They live in some town, they're trying to stay together but they don't have a leader they want to go back home...I'm trying to find you, but you're just gone, yet I can feel you, you're so close and yet you're just gone.." 

You nuzzled your head into his neck mumbling more but you knew he wouldn't understand you. 

"I'm not going anywhere. That is a promise." 

When you opened your eyes again, you were back in his tent, his hand was gently stroking your hair and he held you tight all night long. 

Before you knew it, the day came for Henry to arrive. Pan dressed himself like one of the boys, and you had hardly ever seen him like that before. You bit your lip and he smirked back at you as he told the boys what they should do, and you decided to take Pan's extra Pixie Dust. Pulling your hood up over your face you flew close to the ship, which had been far from the shore, but you were careful to keep your identity hidden for just a few more moments. The woman with black hair saw you first, and her first response to you was to throw a fireball at your head while demanding you give Henry back to her. You dodged it, laughing as you ducked away, flying just high enough for her to miss if she tried again. Hook followed her fireball and you could see both fear and annoyance in his stare.

"I'd like to pretend it's nice to see you again (Y/N)- but it isn't." 

His accent was more prominent than you remembered, and something about him seemed different this time. But then you saw the woman with blonde hair, Hook's new love, you wondered if she knew it yet. 

"(Y/N)? A girl? Hook those stories-" Said another man, he was handsome, quite charming to look at actually. 

"Are true. But you're forgetting I used to live here for a small time. That's (Y/N). Pan's one and only Lost Girl. And her best quality is being just as irritating and annoying as Pan."

"What's the matter Hook? Don't you like our games?"

You flew away at that, grinning knowing full well what was to come. You landed just above the cliff Pan and Henry would be running to in just a few moments. You listened to the sounds of the boys below, and you could see Pan running fast and Henry struggling to keep up. FInally they were just underneath you. Henry had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breathe as he listened for the boys, and Pan grabbed the tiny vile of Pixie Dust from his neck and explained to Henry what he would need to do. 

"So- you're telling me I need to believe in this to get away- what about you?" Henry huffed. 

"I'll be fine, just go. Pan's pretty dangerous you know-" 

"I know, what's weird though is his Lost Girl isn't around- I didn't see her when we were running.." Henry took the small vile from Pan's hand and looked back up at Pan. 

"Oh no- she's here, she likes to strike from above. Now you have to go, now is your only chance.." 

"No one gets left behind'' You were surprised at Henry's statement, you had figured he had to have a strong belief, but not wanting to leave anyone behind was something new to you. 

Henry grabbed Pan and jumped off the cliff. Your heart stopped for a spilt second before seeing them flying through the air. You climbed down and found Felix and Curly and walked with them back towards camp. 

"So they made it then?" Felix asked as Curly went off without the two of you. 

"Yeah they did. They're probably almost back by now" 

As you reentered camp and lit the fire, they returned. You watched as Henry went and sat alone, but when Pan walked over to you all your attention was on him. His hands found yours and you asked about his flight. 

"Well- shaky but we made it, all he needs is a little more time here then he'll be ready.." 

You didn't say anything else, only sat near the fire with him, watching the boys have their celebration, and every so often you'd look towards Henry. He was sitting alone, watching the rest of the boys have fun. Pan got up to go and change back into his normal outfit, despite your protests and you decided to join Henry. 

"I heard you were looking for me before. I'm (Y/N)" You said as you sat next to him. 

"I'm Henry." He looked at your clothes, noticing the small knife in your boot that you had begun carrying around, even your hair before continuing to speak. "I didn't know if you were real or not...I mean I've read the legend of Peter Pan but it always kinda seemed strange that there'd only be one girl here.." 

You laughed a little, even the truest believer has a hard time believing in you. 

"Well that's actually a funny story.." Your gaze wandered around the camp, meeting with Pan who was giving you a curious look; you noticed the pipe in his hand and knew what was coming. 

"Maybe one for another time- you should dance, I think you'd love it.." 

Once you returned to Pan's side, you listened happily as he played. His music was soft and enchanting, and it often made you feel calm and relaxed. You felt his arm around you and you leaned into him, shutting your eyes and forgetting that everything else in the world had existed. It was peaceful until you felt something, someone was on Neverland- no a lot of people. It had to be Hook and the rest of them, you sat up, pulling out of Pan's grip.

"What? You felt it too?" He asked curiously. 

"For the first time too I think.." Subconsciously you bit your lip as you stared at him. 

"You've said it yourself- I'm going to win; and even if you have doubt just remember- Peter Pan never fails.." 

He was with Henry the rest of the night, introducing him, playing his pipe, but by then you were exhausted. You had to go to bed, and as soon as your head hit the pillow you were out like a light, too bad you didn't sleep peacefully. 

**

Your breath was uneven as you ran, trying your best to hide yourself and Pan. All you wanted was one peaceful night. That was it. But here you were, running through the outskirts of a city, dragging Pan alongside you- his leg was horribly wounded, large cuts dug deep into his legs and yet you couldn't help him. This part of the world had no magic, and the both of you were suffering without it. 

"You two can't run forever..." 

You turned in fear and saw a man coming towards the two of you- getting closer and closer until finally he-

**

"(Y/N)- come on! Wake up!" 

Your eyes shot open and you saw both Felix and Pan staring down at you in horror. 

"Why would you do that?! I was in the middle of a dream!" 

Felix looked at Pan, who only gave him a small nod and then he was gone. 

"You were yelling about wanting me to wake you up- so I did." 

"No no I was in the middle of a dream, something important-" Pushing him away and fully sitting up. 

He put a hand on your back as you took a deep breathe and tried to calm down. You looked out the window, it was still dark outside. 

"Is it- is it still nighttime?" 

"Yeah- come on. I know what to do.." 

He pulled you out of the bed, wrapping the blanket around your shoulders; outside the boys were still sitting around, you saw Henry give you both a strange look, but then Pan pulled you ahead. 

"Close your eyes.." 

You did as he said and he guided you for another minute before he told you to open your eyes. 

"My favorite place...clever Pan.." 

"You haven't even seen the best part yet.." 

He waved his hand and all the flowers began to glow; each seemed to come alive with the colors and then out of no where you were flying above it all. You smiled down at the view, from above it absolutely gorgeous, the colors blended together and it seemed surreal. When you looked at Pan, he was already looking at you. You leaned up and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. He flew back to the ground and let you go. 

"As much as I'd like to spend the rest of the night soaring over Neverland with you- we have to move camp." 

"No.." you groaned. Moving the camp was an obnoxious task, but according to Pan it was 'necessary.' 

He took your hand and transported you back to camp, as you grabbed some spare shirts and put an old bow around your shoulder you looked around the camp one last time. Everything around you was going to change, and you hated that. You knew once this ended you'd probably never see Neverland again and that filled you with dread. What was worse is that there'd come a day where you'd be without your magic. You shook your head and made your way towards your new camp, hoping not much would really change. As you made your way in, the boys had already settled in, and were standing in a circle watching something. You still couldn't see over them, so you looked around, finding a small branch to sit on and finally being able to see that Henry had a crossbow in hand, Felix was standing with an apple on his and there was Pan, standing alone watching Henry closely. 

Henry shot the arrow at Pan, not to your surprise, but Pan but was impressed. 

"I admire you trying Henry, but it'll take much more than that to kill me.." 

Hearing those words made you think of that dagger, his fate was going to be determined soon, and you had no idea what to do. You snapped out of your thoughts when you noticed Felix giving you a knowing look, he wanted you to shoot the apple off his head. You shook your head no but he nodded, and then mouthed that you were too scared to do it. That got you mad, and he knew it too. The rest of the boys didn't even notice you sitting there, nor did they realize Felix was still standing there. When you let go of the arrow, you hit the apple dead center, Felix grinned and the rest of the boys cheered extreme loud. As you jumped from the tree and walked past Pan and Henry to go talk with Felix, you heard Henry ask Pan an interesting question. 

"So- is she your girlfriend?" 

As much as you wanted to hear that answer, you had to keep walking to make it seem like you weren't listening. 

"Well well, Lost Girl, turns out you aren't too scared to shoot an apple off my head.." Said Felix, a hint of proudness in his voice. 

"Me? Scared? Never" You joked and then finally the time came for the boys to go to sleep, but Pan had other plans for the two of you. 

While Henry was asleep, Pan took the scarf and jacket Henry had been sleeping next to and brushed off the dirt. As he put it on, you couldn't help but giggle a little. 

"What's so funny?" He asked and began walking. 

"You look strange in those clothes Pan..." 

"Would you prefer me back in the Lost Boys clothing?" 

"I'd prefer you with nothing on actually" 

Your eyes widened at what you had said, wondering what exactly was going through his head right now; you got your answer when he pushed you up against the tree, his hands gripping your waist as his dark eyes staring into yours. His lips were brushing over yours, almost as if he were tempting you to continue on. Knowing full well Pan would stop at the last minute due to the fact that he had something else to do, you decided it was time to play his game. 

"Are you ever going to kiss me? Or are you going to push me into another tree?" 

He wasted no time after that, roughly smashing your lips together. His hands stayed on your waist, and instead of running yours through his hair, you slowly lowered them from his chest to the hem of his pants. He let out a tiny moan as your fingers continued to run over the hem, slightly pulling it down. 

"(Y/N)" He said in a shaky whisper.

In that moment, you pulled right out of his grip, leaving him leaning on a tree, trying to figure out what had just happened. 

"Come on Pan, don't you have something to do?" 

The realization of what you did had set in and then he took a deep breathe and nodded, it was silent for a little while, and right before you entered the clearing he finally spoke up. 

"You may have won that round, but you didn't win the game love. I think sometimes you forget just who invented it.." 

"I think you're just mad because I won"

"Shut up" He grumbled and then asked you to go and be ready to use your bow, but you were not allowed to actually injure anyone, yet. You were only to shoot to intimidate them, the same way you had done decades ago when Bae needed to decide who he would go with, Hook or Pan. 

You made yourself comfortable on the branches, bow ready, all you had to do was wait. 

They came in the clearing, all of them were there except for Rumple. They were all ready to fight Pan, and that made you nervous. Out of habit, and protectiveness, you shot one arrow at Hook, finally hitting the canteen on his belt that you hadn't had the chance to hit on his last visit here. The water went everywhere and it caught the rest of them off guard, Hook however, looked towards the trees knowing your strategy. Luckily Pan got the attention back on him, and you were safe. 

"You can't hide (Y/N) forever Pan. Those trees won't guard her forever" Hook's threatening tone didn't even make Pan flinch. It did however, annoy you. Then you realized the power you actually had. You imagined the arrow heads coated in Dreamshade and then you waited. 

"I told you how that map worked- but yet you refused to listen" 

He was gone and that was your cue, as well as the other boys that had been hiding, catching them off guard. You shot the laced arrow right at the man who you assumed to be Prince Charming, he fit both Pan and Henry's descriptions. Your arrow flew past him, but you noticed a tear in his shirt and you smirked. You did your part and now was the time to retreat. You called out to the boys and they followed your orders the same way they did Pan's. You noticed the shock in Emma's face as they listened to you but now wasn't the time to worry about her. 

Getting back to camp was fun, seeing how Pan moved it again, without telling you. Finally after about an hour you found it, everyone was in their tents, including Pan. You quietly entered the tent to find him curiously looking out the window up at the moon.

"Are you trying to be me by staring at the moon?" 

He was surprised by your voice and shot up from his position. 

"I- I no. I still don't get it- why are you so fascinated by it, it's just a circle." 

"One day I'll have the time to explain" You rolled your eyes but joined him on the bed. 

"Was moving the camp without telling me your way of getting me back from before?" 

"Partially, what I'm about to do is full payback"

Before you knew it, he was on top of you roughly kissing your neck. His actions caught you off guard causing you to moan loudly; you loved when he was like this, it made everything better. One hand found its way to the middle of your legs, and you looked up at him, unable to make a sound, knowing what he was going to do. 

"Tell me..do you want me?" 

You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him, it wasn't gentle but it gave him the idea of what you wanted. He pulled away making you groan in frustration. 

"Pan" 

"Yes (Y/N)?" 

"Are you seriously going to make me say it?" 

He raised his eyebrow at you expectantly, and began to slowly rub you through your pants; your breathing began uneven and you wanted him, but you had to beg for him and that was something you would never do, you would never give him that satisfaction. 

"Come on (Y/N)-" He whispered; "I know you want to say it, so why not do it- you'd enjoy what comes next" 

With that he began placing light kisses on your neck and going all the way down towards your collarbone

"Pan- I..." 

You bit your tongue, you couldn't do it. 

"You what? I couldn't hear that last part" 

This time, he actually put his hand down your pants. You weren't expecting that, maybe you could edge him enough to do something, without actually having to give in. You had to act this our right, and lucky for you half of it wasn't even acting. 

"I said that I- oh" You moaned as he slid one finger inside of you. As you looked at him you could see he was enjoying your reaction, he liked seeing you like this, which meant it was working. You threw your head back in pleasure when he stuck another finger inside you and began to pump in and out at an even pace. You could feel yourself getting close, and Pan knew it too. 

"Don't you have something to say to me?" 

"No-" you gasped as he pulled out of you and then rolled over, you were so close. 

"What did- what just happened?" 

"Payback"

He turned on his side and laughed as you laid there still for a moment. You'd get him back. But for now you were still on edge, breathing heavy, wanting him to continue. 

"What was that you wanted me to say Pan?" 

He looked back over his shoulder at you, as you stared innocently at him. 

"I know what you're doing it won't work" 

"But don't you wanna hear how much I want you?" 

With that you had his full attention, he turned around once again and was silent. You ran your fingers down the side of his body, his lips parted ever so slightly. 

"I do" 

You scooted closer to him and kissed him, letting him get more into it, allowing him to straddle you; you could practically feel his want for you, your plan was working. You pulled away and saw his eyes were softer now than they had been before. 

"Alright, you win.." 

He smirked at you the way he did when he won anything, so smug. It was a quality of his that took some getting used to, but in all honestly you were the same way. 

"I want you.." 

You rolled your hips and he let out a soft moan, he wasn't at the point you had been but it was satisfying enough to know that if you wanted, you could get him there. 

"To get off me so I can finally get some sleep" 

His mouth hung open in shock, and you pushed him off you. He said nothing and even when you turned over you could feel his stares, he was probably thinking of a million ways to get you back for that, but that was a problem for another day.

"Good night Pan"


	13. Facing An Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had no idea how to end this im sorry

You woke up on a tree branch, bow on your back and you sat up confused. As weird as that was, the note on your forehead was weirder. 

-Morning Love,  
As fun as the games were last night- I have a feeling todays will be even better. Well for one of us at least. You're on guard today; Have fun my queen.  
-Pan 

'My queen?' That was new and it was strange. It actually hurt to move from the position you had been in, why couldn't he just wake you up? Why must he always insist on getting his way? As you debated answers to these questions, you heard movement underneath you. You realized you were just outside the camp, and the boys who were supposed to be on guard were-asleep? 

"Wait- we missed someone I can feel it" 

You peered over the branch to find two men walking through the forest, right into camp. You readied your bow and just as you were about to let go one of them spoke up. 

"(Y/N). Come on you can't hide- I know you're up there." 

How could he know you? 

You climbed down and held your bow up, and as you stared at them, one was Rumple, but the other was Baelfire. 

"Bae? Is it really you?" 

Without letting your guard down, you moved a little closer. You were happy to see him, but something nagged at the back of your mind, like a warning, but yet you couldn't remember what it was. 

"(Y/N) I didn't want to have to do this, but I know you won't like what I came back for" Said Bae, with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"I'm well aware you want your son, but that just isn't happening" 

Rumple made a move towards you and immediately you fired at him, but he caught it. He must get that from Pan. But if your arrows wouldn't work, then you'd have to use magic. Waving your hand you knocked the bow from Bae's hands and when Rumple raised his hand, Bae stopped him. 

"Oh come on Bae- let me fight Rumple. I think it would be fun" You teased, which only made Rumple angrier, which made you laugh. 

You were standing about a foot away from them now and before you even knew what was happening, Bae threw fairy dust right in your face and immediately you fell to the ground, it wasn't strong enough to knock you out, but it was strong enough to make you feel weak and unable to fight back. Rumple carried you right into camp, alongside Bae. They had coated the arrow base in squid ink, and you couldn't even warn Pan. The sight of you in Rumple's arms made Pan's eyes burn with a hatred you'd never seen before.

"Just let us leave with Henry" Bae pleaded and Pan laughed. 

"Or what?" You rolled your eyes- you hated when Pan said that. 

"Or else we take her with us and I guarantee you'll never see her again" Rumple said sternly. 

Your eyes widened and you wanted the goddamn dust to wear off. You could feel Pan's eyes on you but you couldn't meet his gaze. He was silent. You knew full well Rumple's threat was an empty one, Bae would never allow for that, or would he? You couldn't really know him, you were only hoping for the best. 

"If you touch a hair on her head.." Pan said angrily. "Baelfire this is your second mistake. I'm afraid that's going to be a problem." Bae picked up Henry and began walking away.

"It's Neal- and Pan, you don't scare me. I'm not a boy anymore" 

Rumple threw you to the ground harshly, causing you to let out an unpleasant groan, Pan was speaking, but you were in too much pain to even listen. About a moment later, Pan picked you up and began to carry you through the forest. 

"Pan- I'm fine" You said as you stood up. 

"You might be but I'm not. Go back to camp and wait for me. Don't do anything else." 

"What Pan-" 

Before you could even finish, he was gone. Today probably wasn't the day to annoy him either so you trudged back to camp. You were greeted by Curly and helped him pass out some of the extra food from the night before to the boys who had been on guard and gotten knocked out by Rumple. You ate quietly, awaiting Pan and Henry's return, not realizing that your food was getting colder by the minute and you spent so much time waiting for them to come back you didn't even notice when Curly took it way from you. Finally Felix came back and you knew he had some answers. 

"(Y/N) what can I do for you?" 

"Where's Pan?" 

"With Henry and Wendy" Felix replied casually, as if you were supposed to know that already. 

"Henry and Wendy? What's he with them for? Felix!" 

He walked away and didn't turn back around when you called his name. Pan and Henry still hadn't returned and Felix wasn't giving in, which could only mean Pan told him not to. Too bad you weren't going to stop pestering him. 

"Felix" 

Silence. He wasn't even looking at you. 

"Felix come on" 

"Fine- fine he's mad that-" 

"Enough- both of you" 

Pan's voice startled the both of you and you stood and turned to see him standing there with his arms crossed angrily. Felix practically ran through the forest and you sighed. Pan stared at you expectantly but you said nothing.

"Why is it so important that you know everything?" 

"All I want to know is why you left me so abruptly before. With no explanation as to why. You just left me" 

He took a deep breathe and looked away, grinning as if it were a joke. Which only got you more annoyed. 

"There's a reason for everything I do, you know that (Y/N)" 

"Usually you tell me. Which leads me to think you don't want me to know. So what is that you're hiding? Hmm? What are you mad Bae and Rumple got the best of you? No- you should have known they would do that.." 

He stood quietly, he only showed any sort of reaction at Rumple's name. 

"You're angry that Rumple threatened to take me away. Pan that's ridicul-" 

"Enough! I don't want anyone taking you away. You are mine" 

You sighed but wrapped you arms around his neck and kissed him. He was in shock for a moment, but then kissed you back eagerly. 

"I'm yours.." You mumbled against his lips. 

Then you felt something; something had just happened and judging by the look in Pan's eye he felt it too. You grabbed his hand and got you both back to camp; it's been a while since Pan moved it and you knew he would soon. He looked around, and when Devin came in that's when he knew. Devin went over to go talk with Henry and Pan was going to stop him, but then you grabbed his arm. 

"You do know that Devin's being controlled yes?" He said. 

"Yes Pan I'm aware, what you should do is let Henry know his family is here, let him think they'll rescue him, this way you can convince him to participate more, make him know how much fun the island is because you and I both know by the time his family actually gets here they'll be to late. You know he's going to go with you anyway. Why not make it fun?" 

"Well I can't lie I do like the sound of that" He smirked and agreed to your plan; then you let go and he called all the boys over. 

"Alright boys I say we play a game- team up we're playing hide and seek. Felix you'll be the other team captain and (Y/N) you're with me" 

As the boys spilt into their own teams, you and Pan had other plans. Since you'd already had a run in with Bae and Rumple, and since they were separate from their group, you both decided to find a way to put the groups back together again. The pair of you split up, and you found yourself right outside Emma's camp. 

"Henry knows we are coming and that's what is important" Said Emma, you could see she was standing in the middle of them all, maybe trying to get their spirits up. 

"Right but how do we get to Pan? He changes his campsite anytime we are near there" You assumed that was Snow White, seeing as how the other woman there was Regina and so far she was quiet.

"Perhaps," Said Hook, "we can just get rid of Pan and the rest can be taken care of. Those boys may know how to fight but without Pan they won't go against us" 

"And the girl?" Said Charming. 

"Ah yes- (Y/N) we can just as easily get rid of her once Pan is gone. I mean getting rid of Pan sounds difficult but getting rid of her once he's gone- easy. I guarantee it" 

Your hands were balled into fists and it took everything in you to not go in there and start a war between them and you; Hook must have known that you were there or else he would have said something else. 

"You see the thing about (Y/N) is she's not very frightening, she has no control over those boys and she certainly can't fight well" 

You could feel it inside you, the anger ready to burst. You could feel your magic consuming you, all you wanted to do was punch Hook in the face. 

"Hook personally I think you're wrong" You walked into camp. They all stood, weapons at the ready, it was laughable. 

"Just give me my son!" Regina screamed at you. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Now I've heard enough- from all of you" 

You waved your hand and they all disappeared. You sent them to the Echo Caves, even Rumple and Bae- Neal- whatever. They'd work out their differences there, or maybe they'd be stuck there forever. Moments later, Pan appeared beside you, staring at you curiously. 

"What did you do?" 

"I'm pushing them in the right direction." 

You decided it was best not to tell Pan what Hook had said, despite the fact that he probably already knew. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it, maybe he decided it wasn't worth it to say anything. You wanted to tell him about the feeling you had inside of you, all your magic consuming you at once, but what could he do? 

"You should go to bed" He said breaking the silence. 

"Yeah I should" 

You began walking away but he didn't follow you, as much as you wanted him to, he wasn't going to. You knew what his next move was going to be, and you knew how it would end. 

"Pan when you decide to 'capture' Regina, Emma and Snow White after you take Henry's heart, be aware they'll take it back. Be ready to get back on Hook's ship. I'll be sure to tell the boys the plan."


	14. A Realm to Remember

You sat alone, far from the boys, watching closely as they danced, despite the fact that Pan wasn't playing his pipe. Pan was currently 'winning' his game; taking Henry's heart, even though he was going to lose it. You were waiting for the moment when he had Henry's heart because then Hook and the rest of them would come to your camp, and basically convince the boys to give up Pan's hiding spot. They would give him away too. Traitors.

"(Y/N) you're never this quiet and you never sit alone like this. What's happening?" 

Felix's voice snapped you from your thoughts and you looked up to see him looking down at you with a puzzled expression. He was the only one who wouldn't betray Pan. 

"We're about to leave Neverland- probably forever, and it's still unclear whether Pan is going to die or not. Or you or me. Everything is so clouded. They're going to betray him. After all this time they'll just betray him for a promise of their old homes. And when they get there they'll realize their homes aren't there; and they'll be lost without Pan." 

"So you think we can't change their minds?"

"There's no chance" You said sadly. 

Then you felt it. Pan took Henry's heart. 

"Felix grab what you'll want- they'll be coming soon. Do me a favor and take the shirts in the corner of my tent. I have a feeling I'll miss them." 

"But-" 

"Felix! Go. I'll handle them" 

He followed your gaze and saw how the boys celebrations had died down, how suddenly they seemed more aware of what was happening around them. Their eyes landed on you as you walked into the middle of camp, taking the bow Curly had next to him. Then they came, one by one, Hook, Emma, Baelfire? No his name was Neal now; and Regina. 

"Hey- guys- I bet you all know where Pan is.." Emma said quietly as she watched you closely, just waiting for you to shoot her. 

Too bad you won't. Not yet anyway. To your surprise, at first the boys were quiet, and when Regina threatened them with fire, the smaller ones ran behind you. 

"Threats do nothing Regina. Are you forgetting who they have lived with?" Said Neal, and at his side was Wendy. 

"Pan's at.." Wendy looked up at you, and then shut her mouth. 

"Wendy you can trust us- she won't hurt you I promise.." 

You rolled your eyes at Neal and his empty promises but then Emma began to speak and her words only made you angry. 

"Listen guys, I know you all just want to go home- so why don't you tell us where Pan is and we can get you back home, the faster we find Pan the faster we can go home. I promise all of you will have a home again." 

Then one by one, they gave away Pan's whereabouts. Felix walked into camp angrily shouting at them, calling them traitors. He was right, but they didn't stop to think too much about it. You followed them back to the ship, much to Hook's displeasure, you were going with them. Hook did however give you one warning. 

"(Y/N) if you so much as leave a scratch on my ship I will throw you off it." 

"Fair enough." 

You took one last look at Neverland, the only place you've ever truly called home. You tried to memorize the way the greens of the trees complimented the dark forests, and the way your flower field seemed to be the brightest spot on the island. You'd hoped to remember it all, but you knew once time began to pass, you'd forget. You pushed past Hook and headed towards the back of the ship, away from everyone else. Felix sat beside you and you didn't even have the energy to tell him to leave you alone. You put your head on his shoulder and dozed for a while, until Henry came by offering the two of you food. You knew something about him, but between your restlessness and the freezing air, nothing came to mind. 

"Go away boy." 

Felix's voice startled you and caused you to sit upright, fully taking in your surroundings. You slowly stood and peered over the edge of the ship, you really left Neverland, and as of now there was no way to return. Henry offered you a small bowl of food, and when you told him no, he frowned. 

"I thought that Pan's queen of all people would want something to eat.." 

You grabbed the collar of his shirt, demanding he tell you how he could know that Pan once referred to you as his queen; especially since it was written in a note. A note you kept in your pocket, hidden from anyone else's prying eyes. Felix pulled you off him, but Regina demanded you be put somewhere, so you got stuck with the tightest room, a spell on the door to keep you locked inside, and if it weren't for Felix, you probably would have been thrown off the ship. Through the wall you could hear someone talking, no two people, it must have been Henry, but the way he was speaking was strange, it was nothing you'd heard from him, only from Pan. Then it came back to you, Pan did switch their bodies. The night dragged on and it was impossible to sleep, and finally the ship stopped moving. 

"Alright (Y/N) I don't want you here alone, so let's go." The light hurt your eyes but Hook grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the tight space and threw you to the floor; your back roughly hitting the wood. 

"You know there are better ways to get me on my back.."

He rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to help you up.

"Felix wait up.." You called out, and thankfully he did. 

He helped you walk off the ship, and each person cheered loudly for ''Henry's'' return but they all eyed you and the boys. Most of the boys scattered, wondering just when they'd be taken home, some of them realized it had been too long, others weren't so lucky. Maybe the youngest had a chance of going home, but even if they did no one was taking them. You and Felix stayed together, trying to get close to Pan was stupid, he was under too much protection as Henry. 

"Hey- both of you let's go- now" Said Charming as he reached out for the pair of you. 

You rolled your eyes and got you and Felix out near the woods, safe from them, at least for now. 

"Pan has a plan, you'll be with him again soon enough" 

"I know Felix, but how are we supposed to talk to him? What are we going to sneak into the kid's house, wait for them to get back or go to sleep and then just demand he let us know exactly what he is doing?" 

He raised his eyebrows and looked at you expectantly, you grabbed his arm and now you both were in the middle of town. You could see everyone in one place, which was good, at least no one would see you two. You found large homes and decided the biggest one had to be where Henry lived. Lucky for you there was a tree in front, you climbed to the top and Felix climbed the side of the house. You were a little far from him, but close enough to hear him if he yelled. Finally a car pulled to the front of the house, and you both were right; it was the house Henry lived in. He looked up and spotted you immediately, and you could see a small grin on his face. Regina seemed to be unaware of your presence. 

Soon enough, you saw Regina in Henry's room, reassuring him that no harm would come to him. The moment she left, he opened the window for you and to his surprise, Felix came in too. 

"I didn't realize you both were up there" He whispered, trying to make sure Regina didn't come back in. 

Felix shook his head, trying to conceal a laugh, which evidently didn't work at all. 

"Should I ask what's so funny?" 

"I think Felix is laughing at how ridiculous you sound as Henry" 

Felix nodded and bit his lip, keeping his laugh quiet all while Pan rolled his eyes. 

"Pan do you have a plan? One that you would like to share with us? Anytime soon?" You asked curiously. 

"I was going to set that curse off, make the whole world a new Neverland- but I don't think that curse is worth it anymore. I think we can still make this a new Neverland, but I'm going to need my body back. They put in Pandora's box." 

That made your stomach turn, but what worried you more was how he make this realm into Neverland without a curse? They'd have to be worn down or you'd all have to start somewhere bigger, somewhere no one knew anything about you. 

"Pan you'd need a different plac-" 

"Hey!" 

The three of you spun around to find Regina at the door, looking angrier than ever. You thought fast, you had to make sure she didn't suspect anything; so you pushed Henry to the floor and grabbed Felix's arm and jumped out the window. You missed the branch you were aiming for, luckily Felix grabbed the branch above you and it took you a moment to steady yourself on the branch underneath you; why didn't you grab the first one? You weren't on Neverland, you had to remember that, your belief wasn't going to save you anymore. Regina was at the window, using her magic to shake the tree. 

"(Y/N) I'm loosing my grip!" The panic in Felix's voice was something you weren't used to. 

"Alright! Hang on- ouch!" 

Looking up, you realized an apple fell on your head, realizing the whole tree was an apple tree. You gave one to Felix, who threw it at her and missed, distracting her just for a moment but it was enough for you to use your magic and send her flying back and the tree stopped shaking. You and Felix jumped down and ran fast and far. Once you reached the docks you stopped to catch your breathe, your hands on your knees trying to get rid of the cramps in your side. 

"I don't remember running hurting this much.." Felix said in-between breathes

"That's because on Neverland all you had to do was believe it wasn't going to affect you..." 

"Right- I forgot that belief doesn't work here.." 

You nodded and looked around, it was dimly lit and the water made the air seem freezing. You'd been used to Neverland's hot climate, but now it felt as it you'd need more than a cloak to keep you warm. You wished Pan were here, he was always warm. 

"Hey- that place looks empty and I bet it's warmer in there than in here" 

You nodded and trailed behind him, keeping your guard up in case anyone else saw you or someone came looking for you. He pulled the door open as quietly as he could,and you both found small places to sleep. 

**

"(Y/N)! Run! Just go!" 

"No I'm not leaving you" 

You dragged Pan along, those wounds really slowed him down. That man still chasing you, and there was someone behind him, but it was only a figure in the distance. He was gaining on you and Pan groaned in pain when you pulled him again to go faster. 

"(Y/N) just leave me behind-" 

"Shut up Pan" 

**

You sat up quickly, it was still dark, the moon light shining through the holes in the roof. Felix was still sound asleep. It took you a moment to realize you really left Neverland; you rubbed your eyes and tried to go back to sleep, you dozed, but you didn't sleep for more than forty minutes each time. Morning came and you and Felix snuck out again, trying your best to avoid people, but the moment you walked outside Emma came up to the both of you. 

"Look I want to make a deal with the both of you. We won't bother you and you can both stay here with the rest of the Lost Boys, but I need to know what happened with Henry on Neverland. I want to know everything" 

Felix stood silently and looked at you expectantly. 

"What's the matter with your son? You have him back don't you? Pan did nothing to him except show him the truth" 

"Then why is my son acting so strange? What could have happened?" 

"Nothing did Emma. Now leave us be." 

Felix nudged you and then looked at Emma. You gave him a puzzled look and he sighed and then spoke up. 

"How do you mean strange? He's quiet right? It's like he's hiding something from you..?" 

"Yes how could you know that?" 

Emma looked at him desperately, she knew something was up, you had to give her credit she was a lot smarter than she looked. If you didn't really know any better you'd say she would make a good Lost Girl. 

"That's just how he is.." 

You sighed, you both were so close, but she disagreed and now knew for a fact something was definitely wrong with Henry. As soon as she walked away you punched Felix in the arm for giving it away. But if she figured it out, they'd be willing to switch them back into their proper bodies which meant they'd free open whatever box said his body was in. You wanted to find it, but in this realm you don't even know where you'd begin to look.

"I want to talk to Pan" 

"I know you do" 

"Not helpful Felix" You said rolling your eyes, getting Felix to laugh a little. 

"I think he should know he isn't going to die, not here at least." 

Much to your displeasure, Felix was quiet and the further into the town you got, the quieter everything seemed. It was strange to not really hear anything, on Neverland there was always something but now it was gone. 

"Hey" Felix said quietly. "Maybe we should go help Emma, make her think we aren't all bad you know? I mean without Pan she already sees you as someone who's basically got the same power and she knows if you asked, the boys and I would listen to you" 

"Your plan isn't bad but I'm not helping her" 

Out of nowhere Regina appeared in front of you both, nearly giving Felix a heart attack and causing you to have your bow ready, aiming right for her heart. She rolled her eyes at you both before sighing and then she spoke. 

"Why were you two with my son?" 

"I don't see why that's important- now out of our way" You said an annoyed tone in your voice. 

"I need to know. Emma thinks something is wrong with him since his little trip and she told me this after you two visited. I think I have every right to assume you two either did something or said something to him." 

"Hey we didn't do anything to him -" Felix's stern tone surprised you, he never spoke like that. 

She held up something to her ear and listened, then looked at you two with murder in her eyes. She put it away and her hands were balled into fists. 

"Pan switched bodies with my son?!" 

She disappeared in a cloud of smoke, probably to go and switch them back, which was what you both wanted anyway. The real problem then would be finding him and hoping for the best that he found a new place to make a new Neverland. 

"Well good to know Pan will be Pan again soon" 

"Yeah but exactly where is his body?" You wondered, looking around at the tiny buildings. 

"Let's just go find something to eat at least- I'm starving" 

The both of you realized quickly that no one in this town would agree to help you in any way, so you had to use your magic to make simple foods, and because you've never used your magic like that before, it didn't exactly have the best taste. 

"Hey (Y/N) look at that.." 

You looked up to see a giant clock tower, and rolled your eyes. 

"(Y/N) no look- time is passing" 

You said nothing, but came to the realization that time passed in this world. That was probably why your bones ached and your body hurt after just a few days of running around and sleeping in strange places, without the belief that those things wouldn't affect you, everything changed. 

"This realm sucks we need to go back to Neverland" 

This was the first time you'd heard Felix genuinely laugh in a very long time. His laugh seemed to echo through the town and in that moment you couldn't have been happier. You two wandered back towards the docks, turning the corner near a tiny building when you heard a crash. Felix insisted on looking in first, and you followed him in. 

"Pan?" Felix said in disbelief. 

He looked at the pair of you and smirked. Rumple was struggling to get up and Pan knocked him back to the floor, and put that very old cuff on his arm, and you knew full well it would stop his magic. 

"Good to see someone's back in their proper body" 

As Rumple struggled to get up, you both followed Pan out. For the most part he seemed to be alright, although he did look tired, you wondered how much of a toll it took on him to switch bodies back. 

"You two- are going to be sorry you ever took Henry"

You were started at the sound of Rumple's voice and Pan pushed you behind him and Felix stood by his side; Rumple had a sword in his hand, and that cuff still on his wrist. Pan could easily beat him, what was he waiting for? You weren't expecting to be hit in the back of the head, and judging by the way Pan yelled out your name, he wasn't either. You turned to see Charming behind you, his shield in his arm, that must have been what he hit you with. You felt someone tug at your arm and it was Felix, he got a hold of a sword and tossed one to you. You fought by Pan's side, keeping Charming and Snow at an arms length, until Emma screamed for everyone to stop.

"This fighting is pointless. We can either make this work or someone is going to have to leave" Emma said breathlessly. 

She was right, and the three of you agreed to go along with her to find Regina and figure out a way to settle this. You had to admit, Regina had nice taste in everything from her outfits to the decorations in her office. You all talked- well- argued for a long time and still didn't come to a conclusion. Emma wanted to lock the three of you away and kept under constant surveillance, while Regina suggested sending you all somewhere else, and Hook and Rumple both suggested to have the three of you killed. The three of you argued with them, keeping you all locked away was stupid, you'd all break out, whether you had magic or not but to be in another place? You all could easily survive, your only hope was that if they did send you away, you'd be together. 

"These problems will end if we just killed them" Said Rumple, clearly irritated no one had come around to his way of thinking. 

"True but we all know that won't happen Rumple" Pan said without a second thought. 

"Listen, all of you. I'm exhausted, you can stay the night, stay wherever you two stayed last night and don't go near Henry. If you do I will personally drag each of you over that town line and make sure you can't come back" Emma's tone was serious, and not one any of you felt like arguing against. 

Pan agreed to leave Henry alone and while you and him followed Felix out, Regina slammed the door and you and Pan almost hit her. 

"No way are you two staying here" 

With that she sent you both away, a cloud of smoke blurring your vision, the only thing you knew for certain was that Pan was holding your hand. Once the smoke cleared you found yourself surrounded by trees and for a moment, you thought she sent you back to Neverland. You were wrong, you felt nothing here, something was missing and you had no idea where you were. 

"P-Pan did that just happen?" 

"Unfortunately" 

"Well this is bullshit. How are we supposed to get back there? What are we going to do?" 

"For once I don't know" 

You sighed and gave up. You sat in the grass and put your head in your hands. Pan joined you on the floor and ran a hand up and down your back. Then he pulled you into him, your back hitting his chest and if you weren't so lost you'd enjoy what was happening, it had been too long. 

"I wish you had your pipe Pan- I wish we weren't here I wish we were back on Neverland" 

"That's a lot of wishes love" He said quietly. 

After a while, the air had become freezing and you found a tiny alley to stop and rest for a little while. Your teeth were chattering and you wrapped yourself around him, finally feeling warmth after what felt like years without it. His arms wrapped tightly around you and kept you close to him, trying his best to warm you. 

"Wow (Y/N) you're frozen- why didn't you say something earlier..?" 

"I thought you knew where you were going. Where are we? Why haven't we gone home?" Your teeth chattering after each word. 

"We're in New York- I'm thinking, there's a possibility we could stay somewhere, just temporarily. We haven't gone home because there's no magic here- but I'll figure it out, I just need some rest.." 

You both sat down in a small corner, you laying on top of him, while his arms were tightly wrapped around you. You both slept for a long time, and when you woke up you felt weaker than ever. Pan seemed to be in the same state, and then your stomach growled and you sighed. 

"Pan we need to find food- something- home we need to go home" It was all you could think about. You couldn't live here, a world without magic, a world where time passed and a world where your belief wouldn't be enough to save you. 

"I've got it under control, stay here" 

"What! Pan are you-" 

"Hush- I'll take care of you, just get some rest my queen" 

You rolled back over, ignoring his nickname for you today, and as uncomfortable as you were, you fell asleep and woke up to the smell of eggs. You smiled up at him, and happily ate with him. You'd noticed how long he had been gone, the sky was starting to get darker and you wondered just exactly what he did to get those eggs. For a moment everything felt okay too bad that didn't last long. You both left that alley and he took you to a rather large building, and you began to walk up what seemed like endless amounts of stairs until he stopped you. You gave him a puzzled look but he kept quiet, only making you more confused than ever. He laughed at your expression and somehow managed to open a window, motioning you to follow him inside. The room was old and there was no way anyone was staying in it, there had been papers on the table, and dust in every corner. 

"Is that a large warm bed? I'm dreaming right? I have to be" 

"No love- you're not." 

Pan laughed at the way you jumped onto the bed, pulling the covers up to your chin and then staying completely still to feel all the warmth radiating from the blankets. He left you like that for a moment before he made you move and allow him to lay next to you.

"As wonderful as this is, we can't stay here- someone is going to find us- and you're going to get cuts on your legs we have to leave" 

"You're going to have to tell me more on that-" He said as he yawned, "but don't worry I've got a plan" 

You grinned, "I'm listening"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the wait and how bad this is but it was the only thing i could come up with and i promise better things are coming! thanks for being so patient with me
> 
> and i gave up on chapter names

"I know you are- but I'm exhausted. We can talk about it tomorrow" He said, his eyes closing. 

"Deal" You said as you placed a tiny kiss on his nose. 

He happily sighed and pulled you into him, your head comfortably nuzzling into his neck. You both slept until midday, the light shining through the window waking you up. You stirred, your back was against his chest and his arms were wrapped around your waist and you had no idea how you both ended up this way. You felt him tug you closer, an odd feeling since he's never really done that before while he was asleep. When you rolled over he stirred a bit, but then went right back to sleep. 

"Pan"

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, a small grin appearing on his face as his eyes met yours. 

"Morning love" 

His voice was husky, something it hadn't been for a long time, it made you very happy. He propped himself up on his elbows and seemed hesitant to keep talking, something was up. 

"Pan what's the matter?"

"I don't think that plan I had last night will work- we can't get back to Storybrooke, it technically doesn't even exist on a map. We could steal a boat- but Storybrooke also has a protection spell over the city- I need a new plan and some food." 

"How did you get that food yesterday?" 

"Love I'm very good at games; I never lose to anyone- especially when I play an old game called 'follow the lady' and I figured I could keep going around and doing that, getting food- but I am going to take smaller foods, and if you want I can show you the right spot and exactly how you can do it without being caught" 

He rolled out of bed and walked to the window, as if staring out it would give him the answers he needed. 

"Yeah sounds good, I do want to do something" 

You two did that for at least two weeks, stealing smaller foods while Pan gambled his way around the city. You both somewhat adjusted to this kind of life, but nonetheless you were wishing and hoping you get back to Neverland as soon as you could. It was late at night when you heard a rather loud knock on the door. You were standing behind the door, a piece of wood that had broken off from a chair in your hand, and slowly Pan opened the door. It was a man, one Pan had never seen before, but he seemed familiar to you. 

"I know you both don't know me" He said as he walked right inside, "but I know quite a lot about the pair of you. Now (Y/N) why don't you put that down- that makeshift knife won't last long in a fight" 

"Who the hell are you? Pan asked through gritted teeth. 

"It isn't important- but I have information that will help you get back to Storybrooke and once you get back there- you can get home. All you have to do is agree to a deal, which shouldn't be a problem considering you make them all the time Pan" 

The man leaned against the wall and you and Pan stood together across the room, right next to the window, which happened to be open and had a fire escape if you both needed to run. 

"No deal if you won't tell us your name" You said, catching him by surprise. 

"That's a shame, especially since you can both get back to Storybrooke, it will take at least a year, but you'll get there" 

Pan shook his head. "I'm not staying here for a year. Now who are you?" 

"I work for someone back in the Enchanted Forest- she know a lot about you both and she believes it is because of you two that her plans fell into place so nicely. See when you two left- someone set off that curse, sending them all back to the Enchanted Forest, making her plans even easier to complete. Now she just wants to return the favor. She also won't be in your way when you get back there" 

He slowly made his way closer to the pair of you, and all you could think was about the quickest way to get out. This man had to be the one from your nightmare, you weren't certain but you didn't know him from anywhere else. You made sure he wasn't looking when you tugged on Pan's shirt and made a motion towards the window. 

"If you two won't say yes to me willingly I'll make you- listen maybe ten months from now- Hook will be here and he'll be making his way back to Storybrooke with Emma." 

"You can't do that; it's not possible. You're lying-" 

It was all you could say before Pan was shoving you out the window, him trailing close behind, and then you heard him curse under his breath. 

"Pan what happened" 

"Don't- just go" He said as you both descended down the stairs. 

You both ran for a while, until it hurt to breathe and you had to grab Pan and pull him into an alley. You looked at him, knowing full well what was wrong with him anyway. 

"How did you get cut Pan?" 

He sighed. 

"Climbing out the window.." 

You bent down and rolled up his pant leg, trying to make it tight around his thigh this way it would stop bleeding, he let you fix it up a bit, but he knew you both couldn't stay there. You looked around the corner, seeing nothing yet, you both left. 

"(Y/N)! Run! Just go!"

You turned your head and saw him coming, not too far from you both. 

"You two can't run forever..." He yelled and you shook your head. 

"No I'm not leaving you Pan" 

Determined to keep the both of you safe, you dragged Pan along, those wounds really slowed him down. That man follow the pair of you, and there appeared to be someone behind him, but it was only a figure in the distance. He was gaining on you and Pan groaned in pain when you pulled him again to go faster.

"(Y/N) just leave me behind-"

"Shut up Pan" 

You couldn't run anymore, instead you found a fire escape and climbed high enough to the point where no one could see either of you. Pan collapsed onto the cold metal as you caught your breath. You both stayed there for a while, watching the sun rise was quite a sight to see, and it was about that time that Pan began to wake up. His legs were still swollen but you hoped he would be able to at least walk, you wanted to go back to that apartment. 

"How long have I been sleeping this uncomfortably?" 

"About five hours.." You giggled. 

Once he sat up, you could already tell he felt a little better, there was color in his face. He slowly stood as you helped him and by mid morning you were back at the apartment. Finally he cleaned his wound and you washed the blood off the window sill and made sure that if you both had to escape by window again neither would be hurt that badly. 

"Hey you feeling better yet?" 

"Yes- I'm fine love. I promise you" 

"We have to go back I'm bored of this world" 

He laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, as he had been doing all this time. 

"I'm thinking" 

"You always say you're thinking." 

He rolled his eyes and you walked away, the only way to be alone really was to be outside. The cold air hit you and slightly woke you up, it felt nice for once, ever since you'd adjusted to the strange weather, you began enjoying the cold. 

You had been thinking about ways to get back to Neverland, but everything you thought about just didn't work. You didn't have a magic bean, no ship to sail, an option was to find a way to get to Maine, but finding Storybrooke wasn't going to be easy. You were so lost in thought that when Pan came outside he nearly gave you a heart attack. 

"Sorry to startle you love" He laughed as he stood beside you. "But I think I have a plan" 

"Oh? Do tell" 

"I found this when we got back, I don't know if whoever that was left it purposely but it's a map. We are going home"

"Do you expect me to walk?" 

It had to be too good to be true, there was a trap, there had to be something. No one just leaves that there, your luck wasn't that good. Pan was mumbling about 'being ungrateful' and 'not appreciating the good thing that just happened' and all you did was get more annoyed. How could he not think this through? Didn't he find it strange too?

"I will leave you here if you keep complaining." He said, a slight grin appearing on his face.

"No you wouldn't. You can't even say that with a straight face" 

"Fine- okay I wouldn't. But seriously let's just go. I'll pack the rest of the food and find extra water" 

With that he disappeared. You hated every second of it, but for the next- possibly- 8 months, you trekked all the way back to Storybrooke. Sneaking onto buses, camping in the woods and trying to stay as warm as physically possible. You both had gotten lost quite a few times, and your food supply was dangerously low. You were both at the very outskirts of the city, the sun setting and the air getting colder and colder. 

"Pan how are we getting in there? We can't get past the spell. It's not just like we can just have someone pull us through" You said, your teeth chattering. 

You stared straight ahead at the open road trying to think of different ways to just walk in there when you felt something land on your feet. It looked like a ball, but when you picked it up, it was your shirt and inside was a note. 

"Take three steps closer" 

"Closer? (Y/N) that makes no sense.." 

As you slowly inched your way closer, you could feel Pan's hand trying to grab onto your arm. The minute you got close, a hand reached out and pulled you in, taking Pan with you. As you tried to balance yourself, you saw who pulled you in. Felix. 

"Felix!" 

You hugged him excitedly, and Pan gave him an appreciative nod. You followed close behind Pan, examining every inch of the forest and the rest of the scenery, making sure you knew where you were and what you could do if you needed to hide, but since you were half paying attention you walked right into Pan, not even noticing they stopped walking. 

"When exactly did we decide to stop walking..?" 

"We're at camp.." 

You and Pan both looked around, or rather, looked up. There in the trees sat most of the Lost Boys; they climbed down one by one, each looking more and more surprised as they saw the return of their leader. Some were in shock and some tried to hide themselves, too afraid of what Pan might do since they betrayed him. The others greeted you happily, some were actually excited to see you, much to your surprise. 

"(Y/N) it's really good to see you again, everyone was worried.." Said Devin quietly, as if he didn't want Pan to know. 

"Yeah it's been a really long time and a really rough journey back here. Glad to see most of you are alive and together.." 

"Yeah. Seems like it. I don't really know how long that's going to last." 

"What are you saying Devin?" 

"I'm saying without you two we are barely together- we've really fallen apart. We should go home" 

"That's all I've been saying" You sighed and shook your head. You still had no idea if that would even happen. 

Pan gathered the rest of them together, hearing what they've been doing, how they've lived in the forest and were barely able to scavenge any food and then the weirdest thing they told you was the one day Storybrooke was there, then the next it wasn't. It was apparently a curse, but it didn't take the boys with everyone else. After their stories were told, most of them fell asleep. 

"Pan you've been barely talking all night. What's the matter?" You said quietly, sliding a little closer to him and leaning on his shoulder. 

"I think it's strange the curse didn't take them back, maybe it's Neverland's magic, maybe it still on them. That's why for those first few weeks or so, we weren't getting sick." He said as he fiddled with his fingers. 

"Maybe it was- is that important?" 

"It might be- if Storybrooke comes back perhaps there's a way I can manipulate the leftover magic this way we can stay on Neverland- we won't drain the magic anymore, and we could live there you know?" 

"I think you have to figure that out more but it could work.." You yawned, your eyes threatening to close. "I will but I think right now the only thing you need is sleep..." He carried you off to a secluded section of the woods; your head was on his chest and he was slightly propped up against the tree, it wasn't the most comfortable position for you so it had to be worse for him, but in the morning he seemed just fine, and things seemed to return to normal, it felt like you were back home. Pan assumed he was in charge of course, and the boys didn't seem to mind at all. You, Devin and Felix were in the middle of a hunt, all split up, trying to cover as much ground as possible when you heard part of a conversation you probably weren't supposed to. 

"I told you they'd be back Devin- you're the one who said to leave Pan and his girlfriend to fend for themselves. I didn't stand by that line everyday for nothing- now you're the only one who can convince the rest of the boys to get their heads out of their asses and pull themselves together. I'm telling you we are going back to Neverland. Now go."

You were to distracted by the word 'girlfriend' to even fully process what Felix had said. You knew Pan considered you to be his girlfriend. Your happiness was cut short by realizing what else he had said, now you had to go tell Pan everything. As expected, Pan didn't take it well. 

"You were right. They didn't have a leader and they tried going back home and they failed. Now they want to come back. Which means that you and I still might get separated and you'll be aware of my presence but who knows where I'll be." His jaw was clenched in anger and frustration and he paced back and forth. 

"Hey- relax. It might not happen Pan;

"And if it does?" 

"Then you know it won't be for long- you and I find ways back to each other..." Gently you reached out to him and surprisingly, he let you. You ran a hand down his back and could see him relax. 

Later that night he decided to question the boys, most confessed and then swore to stick together, but Pan wasn't dealing with lies anymore. He actually seemed angrier than before.

"I will be returning to Neverland with two people and two people only. The rest of you, if you can get back, can stay. If you can't then that really isn't my problem." 

His voice was so harsh, something so unfamiliar to you now. You had been so accustomed to just him now, he was different in that city, still trying to be in charge but he would never threaten or force you to do anything. 

"How are you gonna do that Pan? You think you can just fly back there? We tried everything-" Said Curly sarcastically, why must he be the only idiotic soul to speak against him? 

"Perhaps I'll fly. Maybe I'll find a magic bean or maybe I'll steal something from Rumple. I've got plans Curly, and if you dare go against me you're guaranteed to lose. You didn't succeed because none of you think. That's why you had me, Felix and (Y/N)." 

You looked towards Felix, only to find him glaring angrily at Curly, he must have been a problem before. The rest of the boys either went back to sleep or they wandered around, climbing random trees and from the tension, it seemed like they were plotting. They would never really do anything, but nonetheless it wasn't fun to think about. Pan had been sitting alone on a tree stump after his speech, he was far from them, as if distancing himself would actually change anything. 

"Guess who" You whispered and covered his eyes with your hands. 

"Hm- is it my lost girl?" A small grin appeared on his face and you took your hands away from his eyes. 

"It is" 

"To what do I owe the pleasure..?" He asked curiously as you now stood in front of him, gently stroking his cheek with your thumb. 

"You look bored and angry- perhaps I could help?"

"How would you do that?" He was still angry, and startled you when he abruptly stood and began walking away. 

"Hey- get back here and let me distract you...'' 

He turned to say something, probably a snarky remark, but instead you kissed him and shut him up. You hadn't realized it, but you hadn't really kissed him in a long time; sure, every now and then a quick peck to the lips and often he would walk in on you changing claiming it to be an 'accident' but nothing continued from there. This kiss felt different, the way his soft lips connected with yours was a familiar feeling, and one you missed. After about a minute, you had to break it off for air. 

"You're succeeding in distracting me" 

"If only there was a bed..." 

His eyes suddenly got darker, his lips parted ever so slightly. 

"Then I could really distract you." 

"I think you could continue without the bed" 

You shook your head.

"But that's no fun," you said, slightly laughing at the pout on his face. You let him kiss you again, this time it was gentle, but he broke it off quick. 

"Now who isn't having fun?" The cockiness in his voice was unbelievable. 

"Hm, still you" 

You could feel his stare as you walked away and went to join the boys, and to get something to eat. The hunt today had gone better for them, which meant you could eat more and you wouldn't have to split it with everyone else. As you ate, you could feel something, a very small change in the air, but the rest of the boys seemed indifferent toward it, Pan however did not. 

"Boys! All of you- go towards that town line and stay there until morning. No questions just go. You too (Y/N)." He ordered. The boys left, confusion written all over their faces, but you of course stayed put. He glared at you. 

"Oh don't make that face at me- what do you expect? You know you can't tell me what to do without telling me why you're doing it or what's going to happen."

"Stroybrooke is coming back. And we are going back to Neverland."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -this might be it for some time, I'm kinda of out ideas so if you guys get any or want a request please let me know! thank you to all who kept reading this despite me not being able to update as quickly as i originally intended - it means the world to me that you guys still read this  
> thank you  
> -light smut (lmao sorry still cant write it too well)  
> -mentions of blood  
> -“I almost lost you"  
> -“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
> 

Storybrooke? Coming back? He had to be lying.

"No Pan that can't be" You said hesitantly.

"Don't pretend you don't feel that subtle change in the air- I see it in your eyes, you feel your magic coming back don't you? Come on- we don't want to be in the middle when the town comes back- it's safer to be farther away."

He led you away, almost all the way back to that town line, and you could see in it in his face, something was wrong. He was pale, the circles under his eyes seemed to glow and his eyes weren't focused.

"Pan- you're pale as shit. How are you even standing?"

"Hey you look the same" He said weakly.

You hadn't really noticed, but you did feel a bit weaker. You were sweating, despite still feeling that chill. Once you got to the edge of town, you sat down underneath a large tree, hoping at least the shade would help you. Pan stood above you, staring down at you, but his attention fell on Felix, who seemed perfectly fine.

"Pan do you actually have a plan?" He said quietly.

"Yes I'm going to make a potion, and a lot of it. I heard rumors before of magic beans growing here- they should return with the town. As soon as the potions are ready we can steal a bean and go back home." He said confidently.

"Pan- you're lying it can't be that simple what else do you need?" Said Felix as he looked down at you, noticing the way your eyes were drooping shut.

"You're- you'll need something of Henry's- something important to him or something from him like a piece of hair or something..."

Your voice was barely audible, and Pan looked at you with concern, he bent down and put two fingers under your chin and titled your head up. He put the back of his hand against your forehead, you were burning up. Gently, he picked you up, your head resting on his arms.

"Pan what's the matter with her?" Felix's voice was filled with concern, it was a strange thing to hear, especially from him.

"Same thing that's wrong with me. We're getting our magic back, makes us kinda weak"

"Wait but then how are you-"

You passed out after that, and you'd never know what Felix said. When you finally came through, you were in what looked like a shed. It was too tiny to be that place you and Felix had slept in before Regina sent you away, which meant only Pan could have put you here. But why were you laying in hay?  Why was it dark in there? How long were you asleep? You rubbed your eyes, scanning the room, no one was in there and the only thing beside you was an old rusty sword. That would do you no good at all. This situation was terrible; but you weren't feeling sick or tired or disgusting anymore.

Then you remembered what Pan had said just moments before you passed out. You closed your eyes, held out your hand and hoped he wasn't wrong. In your hand appeared quite a tiny flower, your favorite one from Neverland, and it make it better, it was green. The tiny leaves brushed against your fingertips and you couldn't help but smile. Your magic was back. Now all you had to do was find Pan and get the hell home. It seemed strange that he wasn't with you, especially since you remembered him carrying you, the way his arms felt around you wasn't a new sensation, but it was one you'd hope to feel again.

You finally had your bow and arrow back, and then you wandered through the quiet town. There was no noise, you saw from the clock tower that it was past two in the morning, and there was only one place the boys would be. You went back through the forests, pushing aside branches and wondering why they didn't take you with them, but when you finally found them, neither Pan nor Felix was there. 

"Boys? The hell are you doing?"

They jumped at your words, and most of them ran away, leaving behind only Curly, Devin, and one of the youngest boys, Noah. They looked at each other afraid of what you'd do to them. Finally Noah spoke up, and if you weren't so mad, you'd appreciate how honest he was. 

"Well- (Y/N) we were just camping here...Pan isn't awake and we just thought it would be better to be away from the Storybrooke people after what happened.." His tiny voice was shaking and you looked towards Curly and Devin angrily. 

"Thank you Noah. Now what does he mean by 'after what happened?" Now you were nearly inches from them, one wrong answer and they knew they would regret it. 

"(Y/N) don't be mad. Pan was in a bit of a fight.." Said Devin bravely. 

"What? With who? Hook? Baelfire? Rumple?" 

"Yeah- Rumple, he may have stabbed him-" Curly backed away, "Pan's on an old ship in the docks, Felix is there-" and then they ran off. 

You didn't have time to be furious right now, but you had to go and find him. Maybe even save him. This would not be the end of him. You ran fast through the town, luckily you mostly remembered where you were going and it took no time at all to find the docks, the only problem was finding the boat they were on. There were no lights, and there was no noise, you had to find him. You closed your eyes and focused, thinking just where he would be. Something hidden right in plain sight. 

"Oh Pan I know you too well.." 

Right in front of you, a small boat, and you could see there was a tiny room and if you looked closely, there was a dim light on. You ran on board and went down the stairs as quickly as you could without falling. You were right, he was there; laying on a tiny cot and Felix standing over him, panic all over his face and blood on his hands. 

"Felix- hey" 

"(Y/N) oh I've never been happier to see you!" He exclaimed, his whole mood completely changed. 

"What happened?" You walked right over to Pan and Felix backed away and watched you examen him. 

"Pan tried to keep everyone away, to protect you- but Rumple came out of nowhere- none of us saw him.." His voice slowly faded out and your eyes widened in horror. 

As you looked down, there was a wound right above his heart, just missing it. Felix had tried to stop the bleeding, but the cloth wasn't working. You put your hand over the wound and closed your eyes and focused all your energy on healing him; his face was in pain and throughout the whole thing he was groaning. Felix had left to guard the ship just in case anyone else came looking for you. You were grateful, but you were fading fast, healing him was difficult and took quite a lot out of you. You knelt at his bedside, your hands covered in his blood, but for now at the least the bleeding stopped. You stood back up again and decided to get a better look at the wound, after all Felix had only covered it to stop the bleeding, you weren't exactly sure just how big it was. Once his shirt was off you could see just how large the wound had been, but since you had already begun healing him, the scars covered most of it. You tried once more and used everything left in you to try and make sure he was fine, you even wrapped it and once you let go Pan rolled over onto his side, you could only hope he was just asleep. 

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you. Please Pan.” You whispered to him, knowing he probably couldn't hear you anyway. 

You probably could survive without him, but not on Neverland, and it would take a long time to ever become used to living without him by your side. You paced back and forth all night long, barley sitting down for longer than five minutes, and it wasn't until Felix had come back in at sunrise, and begged you to go to sleep, knowing full well you had been up the whole entire night watching over him.

"Felix I'm fine" 

"You and I have been friends for literally a century- I know you. Go to sleep." 

It was best not to argue with him, and the slow rocking of the boat had made both of you fall asleep. You woke up in a very uncomfortable position, your back nearly screaming in pain and your neck was stiff, it was not the best way to wake up. However, both Pan and Felix were still here, and oddly both still asleep. You shook Felix awake first, and then you tried to get Pan up but you were unsuccessful. 

"Maybe just leave him- we can figure it out later but now we should go find Devin and Curly.." 

"What for Felix?" 

"Pan sent them to get a magic bean- and I can sail a ship, if he won't get up now Neverland might be his only chance" 

You sighed, he was right. Pretty soon you were both off to find Devin and Curly, and surprisingly they had been waiting for you. Devin offered to gather the rest of the boys and then meet back at the docks. You knew full well if they were all coming you need a larger and stronger ship, and you didn't really have a lot to choose from. After deciding which would be best and which would mostly hold together you had Felix carry Pan onto it while you set everything up to make sure it would sail smoothly. The sun was beginning to set when Devin returned with the rest of the boys, all of whom wanted to see Pan. 

"What do you mean he's still unconscious?" Asked Curly, he was beginning to get on your nerves. 

"I don't exactly know why but he's still not awake yet, but he will be." You replied quickly, not answering any other questions and then quickly going down to where Pan was to check on him again. 

"Felix...?" 

You called, there was a lot of rooms down here, more than you expected, but you had no idea where he put Pan. 

"In here" He yelled, from all the way down the hall. 

Pan was still asleep when you entered the room, but the color was back in his face, which was a good sign. 

"Everything's ready up there- go we need to get home. You might be right Neverland might be the only hope Pan has left. Did he make that potion Felix?" 

"Yeah that was right before Rumple found him.." He said before brushing past you and going back upstairs. 

It wasn't long before the younger boys came downstairs, which could only mean the ship was about to go through the portal and Felix didn't want to risk them getting hurt. You were right, and the ship roughly went through that portal, but it held together. Looking out the window, you could see familiar constellations in the sky, which meant you were closer to home than you thought. You decided it was best to catch up on sleep, so you crawled next to Pan, knowing that if he woke up he would wake you up too. He didn't, and when you woke up the sun was shining and the boat was slowly rocking, which could only mean one thing. 

"(Y/N)! Wake up come on! We're home!" Shouted numerous boys all at once as they ran around the ship, all trying to get outside first. You shook Pan one last time, desperately hoping to wake him, and this time, you were successful. 

"Pan!" You yelled excitedly and pulled him into a hug, knowing full well he was still barely aware of what was happening. 

"He-hey (Y/N)...''

"Oh you look so much better..." 

"I- better..?" He seemed a little lost, and then he realized half his body was covered in cloth and the memories must have come back to him. "I almost died" 

"I know- I almost lost you. But you should be fine now, and besides we're home- it's going to be fine. Come.." 

You took his hands in yours and guided him upstairs, watching most of the boys run around on the beach while the others were just getting their things together. But something felt off. Then you saw Felix, you felt terrible he looked absolutely exhausted. Pan pulled away from you and went to talk to him, you knew Felix would help him off the ship so you went ahead and finally felt relief when your feet touched Neverland's sand. It was whiter than you remembered, and the trees seemed greener than before. Then you looked around, still unable to place what felt so off. Wandering off, you went farther down the beach. Right behind large rocks, there was a ship. You didn't go and inspect it just in case there were people there, but you ran back fast to tell Pan about it. 

"Pan there's something you need to see" You said breathless. 

"Come with me first (Y/N)- there's a few more things we need to do then this potion will be ready and everything will be fixed."

"But Pan-" You fought back, but he wouldn't hear it.

"No- come on"

Despite his protests, you put his arm around your shoulder and let him lean onto you, he would never admit it but he needed it and was grateful he didn't need to ask. He had you go back to that lake, take the water and mix it in, then you both went to Skull Rock, where you were met with another shadow, one that absolutely scared the shit out of you. It called itself 'the spirit of the island' and you watched as Pan gave it the potion, and examined it closely. It nodded and took it away, and then it was gone, and about two minutes later the hourglass disappeared, and Skull Rock seemed to become lifeless. 

"Pan do you want to explain?" 

"Basically it took the potion, and now it's going to live forever, as are we.." That was all he could manage to say, and even though you were still a bit confused you kept quiet about it, and brought him back to the beach.

"What did you forget your way back to camp already?" Pan asked everyone, seeing as how they were all still in the same spot you left them. 

"We didn't know if camp still existed, everything seems different now so we thought camp would be gone-" Said Devin while the rest of the boys agreed. 

Pan thought this over for a moment, then snapped his fingers, and all of you were right back where you began. It was then you knew he was fine, it must have been Neverland after all. 

"Pan." You stood at his side, but still had that nagging feeling in the back of your mind

"Yes love?" 

"There's a ship out by the rocks. It didn't look old and it probably wasn't empty." 

He sighed and said nothing, he insisted you and Felix go a little outside camp and then the three of you would deal with this. 

"Pan I think its those pirates from all those years ago..." Felix stated, knowing for a fact it couldn't be Hook and no one else could have known how to even get here. 

"Probably.." Pan responded, it almost sounded like he didn't even care.

"You're really about to tell me you don't see an issue with this? Come on Pan this is bad and you know it" 

"I know (Y/N). I just don't see what they would want.." 

Did they come to take over Neverland and live as you and the rest of the boys had? Did they have the same plans or were they looking for Pan for revenge? 

"Wait-" Said Felix. "How are they even alive? Pan hasn't it been years?" 

Pan nodded and began to wander off, you had to jog to keep up with him, and you had to catch him. Felix gave you a knowing look and you transported the three of you back to the middle of camp, you told Felix to deal with the boys while you took care of Pan. You entered his tent, expecting it to be almost empty, but it seemed fuller than before. You'd never noticed before just how small the bed seemed in comparison to the large room. 

"(Y/N) why would you do that?" 

"Because you're stumbling around, let me see your wound.."

"I swear to you I am fine- now let's go deal with the pirates..." 

"No- stay here. I'll do it" 

"(Y/N) n-"

You disappeared before he could even finish his sentence. You wandered around for a while, tracking these pirates but you couldn't seem to find them, nor could you really feel them with your magic. After what felt like hours you found a piece of cloth from one of them right near Mermaid Lagoon. 

"Ah so we did come this way- see that girl has your cloth" Said one pirate.

You quickly turned and found yourself surrounded, all of them were armed with swords, but maybe they didn't know who you were. 

"I bet she knows where Pan is, after all these years we can finally have him again." Said the smallest one of the bunch.

"Who exactly do you think you are? Do you really think you can just come here and "have" Pan. He won't fall for your tricks." You replied, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"We've done it before and it can happen again, girl." 

Anger washed over you, no one had ever spoken to you like that before, and you decided it would be the last time they ever spoke to you. 

"Oh look Captain you've made her mad, maybe she'll run to Pan for help and bring him right to us.." 

"Clearly you all need to brush up on your legends..." 

Waving your hands you sent them flying back, most of them landed in the lagoon, and it would probably be the last time you ever saw them.

"Now tell me.." You said as you walked over to the Captain, putting your boot right on his chest to keep him down. "Just who do you think you are?" 

"Well it seems I'm not the only one who needs to brush up on their legends, I am Barbossa. I've defeated Pan once and I will do it again and next time you won't be there to get in my way" He spat.

"Yeah, we'll see about that..." 

With one more wave of your hand you put a sleeping spell on him, it would buy you enough time to deal with it and have Pan help you figure out what to do. 

When you returned to camp Pan wasn't sitting outside with the boys and Felix was no where to be seen. You ran into your tent hoping for the best.

"Pan? Felix?" 

They both looked up at you, Pan looked a bit angry and Felix looked more surprised than ever. 

"How'd you escape them? Not even Pan could..." 

"She didn't-" Said Pan before you could even explain what was happening, "Barbossa let her off the hook..." 

"Believe what you will but he's under a sleeping spell now-"

"Felix leave us.." 

Felix ran out and the tension in the air seemed to worsen. 

"Don't stare at me like that if this situation were reversed you would have done the exact same thing Pan" 

"Oh I know, I'm proud of you, I just wanted Felix to leave, I had to play it off as if I were mad. Felix hates being in the middle of a fight." He said, his  
mood completely changing.

"Yeah I know.." You whispered back as you sat beside him. 

He leaned in close and began to kiss you, first it was gentle and sweet, but it quickly began to get heated. His hands roamed your body as yours tangled in his hair, he flipped you over and hovered over you. 

"It's been a long time.." He said breathless.

"Then why did you stop?" You teased.

Instead of answering, he kissed you again, this time making sure your shirt came off in the process. 

"Pan shouldn't we do something about the-" 

"No- not today- another day another problem" 

He entered you after that and gave you a minute to adjust, before continuing at a steady pace. You moaned loudly and came, but he kept his pace and began rubbing small circles on your clit, causing you to come again for a second time. He gently kissed you and rolled over, pulling you closer to him, whispering sweet nothings to you. A strange feeling washed over you as you drifted to sleep, you were home. Actually home. You were laying in Pan's arms and you were home. Never did you think this would happen again, and you let yourself enjoy the moment before finally drifting off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who was so patient with me!  
> hope you like it  
> -kinda went with a ouat s5 theme at the end so spoilers i think?

Pan had been leaving the island more frequently these past few weeks. He had been trying to find new Lost Boys, but each time it proved to be more difficult than the last. Instead of older boys, mostly young ones heard his flute and he took the ones he thought would do best on Neverland. Due to his absences, you and Felix were put in charge. However, the boys had been different and you had been noticing it more and more ever since the discovery of the pirate ship.

At first you thought they were just curious, assuming that they would either want to raid the ship or just see it once and be done with it, but in reality they seemed fascinated with it. They had traveled through realms now after centuries of staying in the same place, you'd be lying if you said you hadn't thought they wanted to leave Neverland more and more. Your suspicions grew when the older boys began to wander more and for at least a whole day, but only when Pan was gone. Today had been one of those days.

"Felix. I need a favor" You said as you walked over to where he had been sitting, watching as he put down his new club and met your gaze.

"What can I do for you princess?"

"You know how you walk so quietly, and just come up behind me and scare the crap out of me?"

"Yes"

"Well I need you to follow the boys and see what they're up to. But I need you to do it quietly." His face suddenly became serious, and he nodded.

"Which ones?"

"All of them. Especially Curly and Shawn. I think they're planning something against Pan."

You looked around the camp, making sure no one was around to hear you, when you noticed something peculiar. Every single boy over the age of ten was missing. Numerous younger boys were running through the woods around the camp, others were napping right on the ground. Felix noticed it too, and then disappeared into the bushes. You wished you had some of Pan's powers, he knew where everyone on Neverland was, but you could only feel how many people were here. You sighed and continued watching the younger ones play amongst themselves.

You re-lit the fire and waited for a long time before some of the older boys returned. You eyed them suspiciously as they returned, not one of them meeting your eye. Felix came back not too long after, but he waited until they disappeared to even speak to you. 

"Well you were right- they're up to something. Traitors. All of them." He whispered as he sat next to you, being sure you weren't being listened to, although you couldn't shake the feeling you were. 

"Pirates?" 

"It would seem so" 

You sighed and left him to go to sleep, but you never made it. You were ambushed by boys and pirates, and you could only fight so many at a time before they overpowered you. They put that cuff on your wrist and held you down on your knees.

"How the hell does everyone keep getting this goddamn cuff?" You said. 

"Now now- if you want to live you'll keep quiet" Said Barbossa as he came into view.

He looked different from last time, his hair wasn't washed, his beard wasn't shaved and he looked dirtier than ever. It was honestly disgusting. They put a bag over your head and tied your wrists together, and by the sound of it, you were getting closer to water. You tried to fight them and break free of your restraints but it was useless. You found yourself being thrown into a smaller boat, alongside Felix who was tied up even worse than you were. 

"There's a storm coming, it would be a shame if something happened to you two.." Said Barbossa as he pushed the boat onto the lagoon. The sun was strong and you knew if this took too long, you'd be badly burnt. 

You two drifted for a while, until you came to a complete stop in the middle of the lagoon. You had only hoped the mermaids wouldn't tip you over, or drown you, or rip you to pieces. You looked to the sky, it was clear as ever.

"Felix"  

He only grunted in response. 

"Pan's anger causes almost all of Neverland's storms…" 

Now he was silent, and he leaned up against you, back to back. He sighed loudly and leaned his head against yours. He awkwardly moved his arms, or at least tried to. 

"Felix what are you doing?" You asked, awkwardly turning your neck trying to look at him. 

"I could swear I had a pocket knife, but I can't reach it, do you have one?" 

"I do! But Felix you have to get this cuff off me…" 

The next few minutes had to be the most awkward experience of your entire life. He got it off and you threw it into the water and you freed yourself and Felix. You took a deep breath and looked around. The sky was getting darker and darker, the wind picked up and the boat began to tip. It was getting late. You grabbed Felix's hand and got you both back onto the beach. The sand was rougher than usual, and the heavy winds caused it to blow into your face. 

"Where do you think Pan is?" Felix wondered. 

The thunder boomed and lightning struck a tree, causing a fire. You looked towards Felix, who now was harder to see through the rain; Nonetheless you grabbed his hand and transported the pair of you into a smaller cave, one you and Pan had been to numerous times before. You both watched the storm get progressively worse and then two small voices spoke up behind you. 

"Who are you?" They spoke in unison. 

You turned and saw two twin boys, both had dark hair and freckles that covered most of their faces. You heard Felix sigh in relief and realized not only were these Pan's new Lost Boys, the younger ones were here too, hiding behind them. 

"I'm (Y/N)- and this is Felix- we're not pirates okay? Who are you?" You knelt down beside them, trying to make them less afraid. 

"We're Jimmy and Zach," they spoke simultaneously, "Pan said we had to watch them- he said everyone else was a pirate.."

"Yes- they are- do you know where they are?" Felix asked, clearly impatient. 

They shook their heads and you stood up and sighed. Pan had to have known you two were safe- unless he was trying to finally get rid of the pirates once and for all. Just as you were about to call for him- he appeared behind you and Felix. 

"Ah- so you two did escape - that's reassuring" He said, running his hands through his hair. 

You didn't care- you hugged him tightly, burying your head into his chest. He gripped you tightly, and you could hear the newer boys whisper in astonishment. He ran a hand up and down your back. He pulled away, but he kept his arm around your shoulder.

"Come on- we have a camp to get back to- all of you need training, so (Y/N) and Felix, I'm leaving that to you both. When they're ready they'll be fighting against me." 

The walk back to camp was tedious and when you returned, most of your supplies were gone, so you and Pan made everything new- weapons, tents, food- everything. Pretty soon things seemed to return to normal, even Pan. The two of you seemed closer than ever- he even listened to your suggestion of a treehouse for you two instead of a tent. It was much more spacious and everything was new, which meant it was comfortable. 

Both of you often laid awake at night, talking of ways to be rid of the pirates, among other things. Your favorite was the stories he made up late at night, old fairytales he had once heard as a child, ones that had sounded familiar to you at some points, but others not so much. Most nights you and Pan laid in your new treehouse, but on a rare occasion you and him laid in a large hammock that hung high above the ground. The warmth from Pan and the gentle sway of the hammock was so relaxing, sometimes you forgot the problems of the day.

Training had been interesting. The twins got good pretty fast, and the rest of them improved each day. Although when you began to use magic and some fought Pan, they weren't ready, but they did like the challenge. 

Pan had left one more time and brought back three older boys- Mason, Dylan and Nick- and finally balance had seemed to return to the Lost Boys. The celebrations resumed nightly and Pan always kept you close by the fire. You were often seen leaning into him, almost falling asleep. You rarely danced, but when you did, you dragged Pan to dance with you.  

Pan was certain he could be rid of the pirates. All he had to do was push them to the breaking point. You led the boys to steal their supplies, just like they had done to you, in hopes of them wanting to leave, but they didn't. Pan often confronted them, even killed a few, but nothing changed. Pan often came up with new plans but just as Felix was about to lead the boys to steal more of their supplies, they raided camp and burned the rest. Pan's anger seemed worse than ever. He told you all to stay back for now- and that you all would know if he needed help. You and Felix hid the younger boys and told the older ones to keep them safe. The two of you stayed together, watching the storm. As it worsened, lightning began to strike, and once it hit a tree you knew Pan needed one of you. 

"I'll go Felix- stay back and protect them alright?" 

"But (Y/N) the storm is worse and you may not come back" He said, grabbing your arm in an attempt to stop you.

"I know- but I have to try" 

With that you disappeared to where the fire had been, and you found yourself in the middle of a fight. A mixture of pirates and old lost boys all fighting against Pan, although some lost boys appeared to be fighting with him. You began to fight and keep them far from Pan, he must have sensed it due to the fact that he appeared behind you and stopped one pirate from attacking you.

"Thanks.." You said breathlessly. 

He nodded his head and looked back at the fight around you, there were too many- or at least it felt that way. There were maybe five of you, the three lost boys- Adam, Luke and Thomas- came to your side as well and you stood surrounded by pirates. You and the boys drew your swords and fought for a long time until you saw Pan about to be struck from the back. You used your magic to send the pirate flying, but you weren't paying attention to where the pirate himself was headed. With his sword still in hand, he flew past you and sliced across your stomach. Everything seemed to stop. All at once it went quiet.

"(Y/N)!" Pan as well as the other boys all screamed.

You laid on the ground, desperately trying to keep yourself focused on something- anything other than the pain in your stomach. Pan was at your side faster than you could blink, you could feel him healing you and you closed your eyes in hopes of the pain disappearing. His arms were around you and he took you to your shared treehouse. You could feel yourself being placed onto a bed- your bed, but that wasn't where you woke up. You were in an unfamiliar room, one that was definitely not on Neverland. It was almost as if it belonged in the real world. As you sat up, you noticed you also weren't in your normal clothes. You were in what appeared to be a dress similar to that of a princess. It hugged the top half of your body and pooled out at the bottom, it was emerald green. 

After deciding that the dress was odd enough, you decided to explore the room further. It had thousands of trinkets and other numerous items, some you recognized, most you didn't. You knew this place, you were certain it was Rumple's shop, but you couldn't figure out why you were here. Why would you be in Storybrooke? In a princess's dress? Where were Pan and the boys? Did they bring you here? Nothing made sense.

You walked to the window and looked out, seeing if anyone was walking around- and there were. However these weren't people from Storybrooke. Maybe some- but this was definitely not Storybrooke. The sky was pink, as if the sun were setting but you couldn't see the sun on the horizon, and there were no clouds in sight. The people walking around were all wearing different articles of clothing, meaning they had to be from different realms as well as different time periods. Where the hell were you?  

"Hello (Y/N)" Said a voice from behind you. 

" _Hades_?" 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -so this may be it for now if i get some new ideas or see a good prompt i will be adding to this fic, im just not sure when  
> -thank you to everyone who read this!

"That would be my name…" Hades replied. 

"So- I died?" You wondered, but knew for a fact that must have been true. 

It all made sense now- why there wasn't a sun in the sky, why you were in Storybrooke but the people were all different, why you felt cold, everything was slowly piecing together. Before you even had a chance to talk, Hades voice pulled you from your thoughts. 

"It's funny, at first I thought you were Pan. I was so excited because he's, well, he's Pan. I sent the soul here because this is Pan's punishment until he completes his unfinished business, if he ever really can, but then- I find out it's your soul down here." 

"What am I special or something? And what's with the dress?" You asked impatiently. 

"Well then once I realized it was you, I figured I'd give you Pan's punishment for now, since I don't really have anything special for you. As for the dress, well, those Neverland clothes may be the only thing you had but they were not coming into my underworld. I have some style you know. If it had been Pan I'd make sure the boy was in a suit, trust me. If you don't like that one, perhaps this one is better for you.." 

With a wave of his hand you had on a new dress. It was the same color, but it was tighter and still went all the way down to the floor, but at least the shoes were comfortable. In all honestly it was beautiful, but it made you feel uncomfortable and a little exposed. You looked back up at him. 

"You still haven't answered my first question" 

"Ah yes-" He said and began to walk around the shop.

"You are indeed special, Pan's only lost girl. A lot of people down here know you, I'd even bet some old enemies are still down here. If I were you, I would stay away from the docks. Especially since Barbossa and his crew are down here now.."

Before you could even respond, he was gone. You sighed and walked back to the window, you could go out and explore, after all it was Storybrooke but who knew who you would meet. Those pirates definitely had a grudge now. You were surprised they didn't come looking for you. Or maybe they were waiting. Either way, you did your best to avoid the docks. So you rummaged through the shop, trying to find anything to get you out of here or at contact the living. What you didn't realize was how different magic was, all your old spells did something different and it took forever to figure out which did what.

Every now and then you went and walked through the town, avoiding the eyes of people you once knew and have killed. Some stared at you and some even tried talking to you, but you left before they could say anything of interest. The blind witch in Granny's was fascinated by you, she claimed you had a very distinct smell, which was odd enough so you went in there every now and then. When you did sit in there, she told you of ways to haunt the living but then you assumed Pan would think it was a dream. You were slowly losing hope, you wouldn't see Pan for a long time, maybe never again.

If time didn't pass in Neverland, it must have not existed in the Underworld at all. Each day felt longer than the last and your boredom grew stronger each day. Any hope you had about contacting the living was as dead as you were. There was no such thing as sleep either, or if there was it didn't exist for you. Each day you felt colder and colder, truly making you feel dead. You were sitting alone in the shop, fiddling with this new dress you made for yourself with your magic. You finally grasped how to properly use your powers down here.

"Why so glum Miss (Y/N)?" Hades asked, appearing in front of the counter.

"I'm bored Hades, there isn't much to do here, I must say this is exactly like the real Storybrooke..."

"Hm, well if you're looking for something to do, you could help me out. Then I'd owe you one."

You knew this was a bad idea. But honestly at this point, it was better than nothing. 

"Fine. What do you want?" 

With a wave of his hand you were transported to Hades personal chambers, it was strange. It was large like a castle, even a throne for the king himself, and from what you could see you were surrounded by the river of souls. Only a few pathways and you couldn't see where they led to. 

"I have been having my fun with someone lately, I believe you know him..." 

You were shocked to see Hook appear in front of you, beaten, bruised and downright exhausted. He tried to speak, but no words came. Hades looked back at you now, and a chill ran down your spine. 

"He needs a guard- under no circumstances is he to leave and you are not to give him any ideas on how to escape. Are we clear (Y/N)?" 

You nodded, afraid to say the wrong thing. He led you and Hook towards a cell, and as you looked around, each cell had either poor souls whimpering in the corner or skeletons that have been collecting dust for centuries. Hook had given up and gone to sleep and your only job was to stand there, at that moment you couldn't decide which was more boring, standing there or sitting alone in the shop. 

A few days had passed, Hook hadn't said much, simply yelled for Hades to let him be free, and was not surprised when he got no response. Many of the souls cried, just begging to be free, it was sad but irritating after an hour. They eventually quieted down, abandoning all hope whatsoever. Hook had to be the worst though. He never gave in. He claimed to be dreaming of Emma and how she set out to rescue him and how she was here in the Underworld. They all laughed at him, however the woman in the cell next to him seemed interested in helping him escape. Her name was Meg. 

"Killian you want to escape don't you? Don't you want to see Emma again?" She said shyly and avoided your gaze completely. 

"It's all I want.." He said. 

"Hook I'm not letting you leave, you know I can't. Hades owes me one because of this I'm not about to screw this up- so shut it.." You interrupted.

"What if I told you something that would guarantee you'd let me escape (Y/N)?" He was pressed against the bar now, talking in an all too familiar tone, he knew something important. 

"And what might that be Hook?" 

"I know for a fact- Pan is down here" 

You froze, there was no way that could be possible. He didn't die, you would know already. 

"He was in Storybrooke right before I died, and I'll bet he came down here with Emma. Maybe to save you. Now I know you can help us, so let me ask you again- would you let us escape?" His tone was so taunting you almost punched him. 

"That's a dangerous thing to say- how dare you lie-" You gripped the bars of the cage, and screamed.

"I'm not!" He yelled right back. 

"How and why would he be in Storybrooke Hook? You think he would leave Never-" 

"He wanted you back and he came to the one person who would know how to bring you back!" 

"Enough!" You screamed and smashed your fists against the bars.

The whole room was silent. Everyone backed farther into their cages to avoid even looking at you except Hook. You knew if you left them to go see if he was telling the truth they'd escape. But if Pan were here, he would never find you in this place. 

"If you're lying to me I swear what Hades did to you will look like child's play Hook." 

"I'm not I swear. I have no reason to lie to you now anyway- what good would that do me?" He said as he shook his head. 

"There's an exit that way- I suggest you both take it and run" 

With a wave of your hand they were both free and Hook mentioned something about the heroes being either with Hades or being in this world's version of Snow's apartment. You decided it was best to check Granny's first, even if they weren't there you were sure the blind witch knew where Snow's apartment would be. She told you where the apartment was and warned you to be careful, mumbling about a small change in the air. You took a breath as you reached the apartment, almost a little scared to knock, not knowing what the heroes reaction to you would be.

Snow opened the door and gasped. She took a step back and in an instant Charming stood behind her and you could see Emma in the kitchen, her attention on you now. Charming pulled the sword from his sheath but you put your hands up in surrender.

"All I want is to see if Hook was telling the truth- is Pan really with you?" You said.

Emma pulled you inside the large apartment, quickly shutting the door behind her. She looked at you, probably trying to decide whether or not you were lying about Hook.

"I'm telling the truth, Hades he had me keep an eye on Hook, but then he said Pan was here so I- uh- kinda let him escape and came to find you all"

It was then Regina and Henry came down the stairs, at first not noticing you.

"Alright demon boy is really asleep and-" Regina was cut off by Henry, who was shocked to see you.

"(Y/N)? You're down here too? See I told you Pan was telling the truth!" He shouted excitedly.

You nearly jumped at the sound of Pan's name. He really was here. He was right upstairs, completely unaware he would be seeing you sooner than he thought.

"(Y/N)- if you don't mind me asking why are you in a dress?" Snow asked curiously.

"Oh it was all Hades.." You replied, and she gave you a strange look, "I know Snow, I'm a little freaked out by it too. Now can I please see Pan?"

Regina pulled Emma to the kitchen where she began whispering to Emma, all while glancing at you every so often. Before you could go over there and try your best to convince them you really only wanted Pan, and would be willing to tell Emma all about Hook, Henry began to talk to you. 

"So is it true that you were fighting Barbossa before you died?" You couldn't help but smile a bit at the curiosity in his voice, he would have made a good Lost Boy.

"Well- Pan was, I was protecting him, I sent a pirate flying in the wrong direction, and I was distracted so..I ended up here" Henry looked generally impressed by you for a moment.

"It took a lot of convincing from Pan to even let him in the town, you should have seen my moms when they saw him again- I was surprised he convinced them" He looked towards his mothers, who were still arguing, Regina looking more annoyed than anything.

"Well Henry you know- Peter Pan never fails..."

He was silent for a moment, remembering when Pan had told him that, and finally the two of them made up their minds about what to do with you.

"Tell me what you know about Hook and then take Pan and leave." Regina said sternly.

"Hook is a prisoner, in Hades chambers, or well at least that's where I guarded him, no doubt he escaped. But I have a feeling Hades knew what was going to happen, and he more than likely has Hook once again. He was pretty badly injured, but I don't know what Hades did. That's all I got. Can I go now?" You said rolling your eyes.

Emma seemed a little disappointed you didn't know more, but nodded and you nearly darted up the stairs. Pan's back was to you, and he wasn't in his usual Neverland attire. Instead he wore an old cloak, the same one he traveled with when he went to find new Lost Boys. His hood was up, and you could see the outline of a sword. You took a deep breath and went to his side.

"Pan.." you whispered as you gently shook him.

He was up immediately, which didn't surprise you in the least, what did was how fast he grabbed his sword. You backed away as fast as you could, the sword at your neck before Pan realized just who had woken him up.

"Pan listen it's me okay? They let me up here but we have to go. Come on..."

He studied you for a moment, probably debating whether or not you were an illusion or a dream, either way he lowered the sword and put it away. You walked up to him, cupping his face and kissed his forehead. He breath caught in his throat and he let you grab his hand and led him to the stairs. You and Pan went down the stairs and just as you reached for the door Hades appeared inside and froze everyone in their tracks.

"Well I'm not surprised in the least to find you here (Y/N)- I actually expected it..." Hades came extremely close to you, his nose practically touching yours. Before you could even say anything, he continued. 

"It's a good thing you're pretty and remind me of someone. Today I'm letting you off the hook, but cross me again and you'll be sorry" He gave you one last sinister look before sending you and Pan back to the shop.

"Did Hades do something to you.." Pan asked quietly, looking away from you.

"No I swear he didn't. Only made sure I'm in these stupid clothes, he said he didn't like my Neverland ones.."

"He what-"

"I missed you" You said quickly, "you crossed realms to find me Pan.."

"Well what did you think I'd just leave you here?"

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to his chest and began to stroke your hair. He smelled like Neverland. But he must have sensed something was off and he looked at you, almost trying to read your thoughts.

"How did you get here? Did you leave Neverland? Are you truly a hero now-what about the boys and.." You babbled on, too many thoughts rushing through your head.

"Love listen I said what I needed to get them to trust me, and they were so distracted with their own problems I think they just agreed to shut me up. I followed them here, I knew you would be down here anyway. No one dies without unfinished business..."

He was right. But what good would come of him being down here? How would you even get home?

"Pan I-I've been dead to long I can't just come back with you. I can't go home" You refused to meet his gaze, maybe he knew that, maybe he would cut a deal with Hades, or maybe he only came down here to see you one last time, you weren't sure which was worse.

"I know that's why I didn't come empty handed"

He apparently brought a heart with him. He kept it hidden in Pandora's box, something you never thought you would ever see. He opened it and a glowing red heart appeared in his hand. He didn't say who's heart it was and you weren't sure if you wanted to know. He placed it gently into your chest, you winced as it entered your body but then a warm feeling took over.

You could feel the warmth spread throughout your entire body, your heart was beating again. You smiled up at Pan, gently taking your hands in his, and actually feeling the heat his body gave off. He took another look at you, deciding these clothes had to go, and gave you back your old ones.

"Are you ready to go home love?"

"I've been ready for quite some time.."

He took you to the cemetery, you waited about two minutes before a portal opened and you two ran into before it closed. You came out in Storybrooke, which almost felt empty. You sighed, this wasn't exactly home but it was better than being dead. Pan looked at you and smiled. 

He picked you up and flew you home. When your feet touched the sand you almost cried of happiness. The boys came running up to you cheering and yelling, trying to tell you stories all at once. You'd never felt so at home. Your return home of course called for celebration, which lasted all night long. By the time you finally got to bed it was dawn. Pan laid with you, holding you tightly and closer to him than ever before. Of course, you really couldn't sleep anyway, after not needing to, you were just awake. You turned and looked at Pan, who for once looked very at peace. His features were relaxed, he almost looked gentle.

"Staring at me is still weird (Y/N)" He mumbled in a raspy voice.

"Sorry, I just missed you," You whispered back.

He opened his eyes, and somehow they seemed greener than before.

"You can't imagine..." He said, gently moving one piece of hair out of your face.

You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch, falling asleep after what seemed like centuries without it. He pulled you into him, and you had never been so happy. You were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it!  
> -I do not own these characters  
> 


End file.
